Guerreros Legendarios del Reino Aventura
by marcogalmich
Summary: Hace tiempo, un Reino vivió próspero y feliz, en completa armonía, pero, esos días quedaron atrás, la Sociedad de las Tinieblas conquistó todo, ahora, hay una sola esperanza, un grupo que viene de muy lejos defenderá a todos, un grupo muy especial y noble cuyos corazones estarán unidos por la paz y la libertad. Co-escrito entre Alpha Cat 137 y Marcogalmich. Traduccion A. NaightFall
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Traductor: A. Nightfall: Chicos y chicas, hoy para ustedes, Marcogalmich y yo les traemos y presentamos esta maravillosa historia, que dicho sea de paso, creo que ha sido todo un éxito en su idioma original, inglés, así que con nuestro esfuerzo extra, le traeremos bien traducido a nuestro idioma cada uno de sus capítulos. ¡Espero que la disfruten tanto como nosotros!**

 **RESUMEN:** Hubo un tiempo, en el que un Reino vivió próspero y feliz, en completa armonía, pero luego, esos días quedaron atrás, la Sociedad de las Tinieblas conquistó todo, ahora, hay una sola esperanza, un grupo que viene de muy lejos defenderá a todos, un grupo muy especial y noble cuyos corazones estarán unidos por la paz y la libertad. Co-escrito entre Alpha Cat 137 y Marcogalmich. Traducción al español por Marcogalmich y A. Naightfall.

 **Guerreros Legendarios del** **Reino Aventura** **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Aventura del Reino.**

En un lugar muy distante, en otro lugar, en otra realidad, existe un Reino, que fue feliz y próspero hace tiempo, y sus habitantes estaban felices bajo la protección de sus héroes, guerreros especiales para la gente, que incluso estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas para ellos, sin embargo, esos días quedaron atrás, son solo un recuerdo, un anhelo que todos quieren recuperar. Hace un año, el reino fue invadido por un Rey y una Reina malvados y su ejército, su intención... conquista y poder. Ellos han capturado a la Reina del lugar, y la mantiene en cautiverio, los guerreros del reino dieron una batalla valiente y ardua, pero fueron cazados y eliminados uno por uno, por lo que el reino ahora vive bajo el miedo y el destino cruel que se cierne sobre ellos .

Pero no es el final, hay una esperanza, un miembro de la corte real, la Hechicera y vidente de la corte, la honorable Bright Lady. Ella ha escapado, ha estado escondida durante un tiempo, investigando, ayudando a quien puede, y ella ha descubierto una posible solución, ella está en el centro del bosque, en un santuario escondido, analizando esa posible respuesta en una pared.

Bright Lady: "Esto debe ser, siento que sus propiedades místicas viajan por todo el lugar".

Ella comienza a verificarlo y lee los signos escritos en él. De repente, se escucha una explosión, y detrás de ella aparece un grupo de soldados con armadura negra, cuyo líder se dirige a la hechicera y vidente, camina lentamente hacia ella.

Dagger: (Sonriendo siniestramente) "Bright Lady, la legendaria hechicera de la corte".

Bright Lady: "Dagger, caballero oscuro, realmente no es un placer este encuentro, incluso aun si estaba predestinado".

Dagger: "Tal vez lo era, pero tú no puedes seguir corriendo, Sus majestades han estado detrás de tu pista durante mucho tiempo".

La hechicera de la corte solo sonríe, sigue leyendo lo que está escrito en la pared, mientras responde a Dagger.

Bright Lady: "Es muy fácil decir que él ellos son los Reyes, sin embargo, ellos son solo unos tiranos más cuyo tiempo en el trono está destinado a terminar".

Dagger: "Eso está por verse, ahora, vendrás voluntariamente con nosotros, una cómoda celda te está esperando".

Bright Lady: "Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte".

En ese momento, la hechicera levanta sus manos, un viento comienza a soplar a su alrededor y el lugar se ilumina, de repente, ella comienza a hablar, emitiendo un hechizo especial.

Bright Lady: "Mistico venti mutatio est, lunae et solis fulgore en stuporem, et aperuerit ostium, et ope novae adveniunt viri".

Un gran brillo llena el lugar, cegando a los soldados, y su líder Dagger. Cuando recuperaron la vista, Bright Lady ya no está en ese lugar.

Soldado: "Mi Señor Dagger, me temo que ha escapado".

Dagger: "Interesante, ella tenía un truco bajo la manga. ¡Soldados! Volvamos al castillo, voy a informar esto a Su Majestad el Rey".

Unas horas más tarde, en el castillo, Dagger informa al consejero y primer ministro del rey, Gloom, lo que ha sucedido.

Gloom: "Así que lo hizo, realizó su hechizo especial".

Dagger: "Mi Señor, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?"

Gloom camina hacia la sala del Trono mientras habla con Dagger.

Gloom: "El rey ya esperaba una situación de esta naturaleza, que todos nuestros guerreros se preparen, informaré al Rey sobre los acontecimientos recientes".

Dagger: "Como lo ordene, mi Señor".

Mientras los dos se marchan, solo muestran una expresión oscura en sus rostros.

 **Bahía Aventura. La Jungla.**

La patrulla se prepara para regresar a la torre de control en el Paw Patroller después de ayudar a Carlos en una nueva exploración en el Templo de las Ruinas de la Reina Mona, todo listo para un descanso después de su gran trabajo. Ryder, ahora 15, regresa con su equipo, y con cuatro invitados de esta exploración, Katie, la mejor amiga de Ryder y de la patrulla; Cat, el hermano mayor de Marshall y un cachorro entrenado por el FBI; Ember, una cachorra Intrépida, y Hermana de Marshall y Cat; y Melody, la cachorra exploradora e investigadora, y si podemos decirlo, ella es altamente competitiva con Cat.

Ryder: "¡Fue un trabajo excelente, cachorros! ¡Carlos estaba muy agradecido con todos!"

Chase: "Siempre es divertido explorar, especialmente las ruinas".

Silver Fang: "Un momento de relajación no suena tan mal en este momento".

Zuma: "¡Amigo! ¡Ojalá pudiera estar surfeando ahora mismo en la playa!

Rocky: ¿Surfeando? ¿En el agua?"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Hermano tranquilo, no necesariamente hay que estar en el agua para divertirse".

Katie: "Chicos, fue un gran viaje".

Cat: "Pero todos tenemos responsabilidades cuando volvamos".

Melody: (Sonriendo) "¿El Agente Cat tiene miedo de perder una competencia de Surf?"

Cat: "Melody, nunca perdería contra ti, pero tenemos cosas que hacer".

Melody: "Si tú lo dices, de todos modos, todos sabemos que Soy la mejor".

Tracker: (Susurrando) "¡Oh heavens! ¿Siempre están discutiendo así, amigo?"

Rubble: (Susurrando) "No, pero de alguna manera siempre terminan compitiendo".

De repente, uno de los cachorros mira a los árboles, algo les ha llamado la atención.

Ryder: "Káiser, ¿qué pasa?"

Káiser: "No estoy seguro, vi algo en los árboles, pero no sé lo que es".

Ember: "Tal vez deberíamos estar más cerca para ver".

Marshall: "No sé, no parece seguro".

Ryder: "No se preocupen muchachos, vamos todos juntos".

Todos se acercan lentamente, cuando alcanzan los árboles, lo que encuentran es una espada plateada, con un mango negro, clavado en el suelo.

Cat: "¿Es una espada?"

Káiser: "Su brillo es lo que vi entre los árboles".

Marshall: "¿Cómo habrá terminado esta espada en este lugar?"

Silver: "No parece una antigüedad".

Skye: "Por el contrario, parece casi nueva".

Chase: "O al menos, muy bien pulida".

Káiser se acerca un poco más para observarlo, y nota un logo en ella.

Káiser: "Ryder, ¿viste el logo en la empuñadura de la espada? Se parece mucho a..."

Ryder: (Acercándose sorprendido) "El Escudo de la Patrulla..."

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso, el escudo de la patrulla es relativamente reciente.

Chase: "¿Cómo puede ser posible?"

Rocky: "Tal vez deberíamos llevarla con el Capitán Turbot, él podría verificarlo".

Ryder: "Tal vez, es un caso muy raro".

En ese momento, Ryder agarra la empuñadura de la espada, inmediatamente, un fuerte viento comienza a correr alrededor de todos.

Marshall: "Ryder, ¿qué está pasando?"

Ryder: (Sorprendido) "No lo sé Marshall".

De repente, todos son levantados por el viento, sorprendidos y asustados, nadie puede permanecer en el suelo, todos son llevados por el viento extraño, a otro lugar, a otra realidad...

Unas horas más tarde, todos comienzan a despertarse, se encuentran en un extraño santuario, en el medio del bosque, pero esa no es la única cosa extraña en ese momento con la que deben lidiar.

Ryder: (Adolorido) "Ouch, mi cabeza, estoy mareado".

Katie: (Mareada) "Eso fue rápido, ¿qué pasó?"

Ryder: "No lo sé Katie, pero será mejor que lo descubramos".

Katie: "Creo que primero deberíamos ver cómo están los... ¿otros?"

Katie y Ryder se sorprenden al ver a los otros cachorros cuando comienzan a reaccionar.

Káiser: (Frotándose los ojos) "Ryder, Katie, ¿qué es lo que tienen puesto?"

Ryder y Katie observan, y notan que su ropa ha cambiado, por trajes de tipo medieval.

Katie: "Káiser, ¿eres tú?"

Káiser: (Confundido) ¿Por qué no debería ser yo?

Ryder: "Káiser, nuestra ropa no es lo único que ha cambiado".

Káiser se acerca a un pequeño charco, y al mirar su reflejo, se sorprende de lo que descubre.

Káiser: "Ese... ¡¿Soy yo?!"

Katie: "No solo tú..."

Girando hacia detrás, la imagen lo deja conmocionado, no solo los cachorros, si no todos, por algún extraño motivo, ahora son, un poco diferentes, son todos... humanos, y todos y cada uno de ellos lo comienzan a descubrir.

Chase: "¿Qué pasó con nosotros?"

Everest: "Entonces, ¿así es como me vería como una niña humana?"

Rubble: "¡Esto es increíble!"

Ember: "Increíble es solo una forma de describirlo".

Cuando comienzan a calmarse un poco, comienzan a hablar de ese evento.

Cat: "Ryder, esto no puede ser bueno en absoluto".

Melody: "¿Cómo nos pasó esto a nosotros?"

Silver: "Aparentemente, todos somos humanos ahora, y estamos vestidos al estilo de..."

Rocky: "La Edad Media... esa es la palabra que estás buscando".

Marshall: "¿Ya no estamos en Bahía Aventura?"

Tracker: "If we're not en Bahía Aventura... Entonces, ¿dónde estamos, amigos?"

¿¡!?: "Eso no es importante, porque en este momento, serás enviado al olvido".

Todos se vuelven para ver de dónde viene la voz, y descubren a un caballero de armadura gris oscuro, que está acompañado por un grupo de soldados.

Dagger: "No tengo idea de qué hechizo extraño lanzaría Bright Lady, ni cómo los trajo de vuelta ...

Silver: "¿Traernos de vuelta?"

Cat: "¿De qué diablos está hablando este tipo?"

Dagger: "Veo que están confundidos, pero eso no importa, porque a donde van, no necesitan ninguna respuesta".

El caballero oscuro Dagger levanta su espada, se envuelve en llamas oscuras y se apresura a atacar al chico más cercano a él, Rubble, que está petrificado de miedo.

Ryder: "¡NO! ¡RUBBLE!"

Ryder corre delante de Rubble, y lo defiende sosteniendo su espada, deteniendo el ataque, todos ven que la espada de Ryder está envuelta en una llama blanca.

Ryder: "¡No pondrás una mano sobre Rubble, ni alguien más!"

Dagger: (Sorprendido) "Veo que todavía tienes algunas de tus habilidades, Caballero Ryder, pero no serán suficientes para lidiar conmigo".

Chase: "¿Caballero Ryder?"

Káiser: "¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, deberíamos salir y descubrir qué está pasando!"

Rocky: "¡Pero hermano, no veo una posible salida!"

En ese momento, todos los miembros de la patrulla comienzan a escuchar una voz, una voz que solo ellos pueden escuchar.

 _Bright Lady: "¡Rápido, detrás de ti hay una puerta escondida, sal por ella!"_

Katie: "¿Oyeron eso?"

Melody: "¡Definitivamente sí lo escuchamos!"

Zuma: "¡Amigos! ¡Creo que encontré la puerta escondida!"

Ryder: "¡Todos salgan de aquí, voy a mantener a este loco ocupado!"

Chase: "¡Pero Ryder, no podemos dejarte aquí!"

Ryder: "¡Corre, Chase!"

Todo el mundo comienza a correr hacia la salida oculta, pero cuando la alcanzan, no quieren cruzarla.

Marshall: "¡No podemos dejar a Ryder!"

Cat: "¡Hermanito tranquilo, no lo dejaremos!"

Káiser comienza a mirar de cerca el lugar y encuentra algo que puede ayudarlos.

Káiser: "Cat, Silver, esa columna que está en frente de Ryder no se ve sólida, podríamos..."

Cat: "Entiendo tu idea de Káiser, hagámoslo".

Los tres jóvenes están escondidos, y llegan a la columna en cuestión, mientras que Ryder continúa conteniendo los ataques de espada del Caballero Oscuro Dagger.

Dagger: "¿Has perdido la práctica de caballero, Ryder? No vales la pena, con mi próximo ataque, ¡vas a caer!"

Silver: "¡Ahora!"

Dagger: (Gritando) "¿Qué demonios?"

Los tres jóvenes empujan la columna con todas sus fuerzas, y ésta se cae frente a Dagger, separándolo de Ryder. Inmediatamente, los cuatro corren y atraviesan la puerta oculta, en el momento en que lo hacen, esta desaparece ante los ojos de Dagger.

Soldado: "Mi Señor Dagger, ¿debemos buscarlos en los alrededores?"

Dagger: "No tiene sentido hacerlo, ese fue un hechizo de puerta mágica de Bright Lady, no los encontraremos cerca".

Dagger camina por donde estaba la puerta mágica, luego gira y camina hacia la salida.

Dagger: "¡Soldados! ¡Nos vamos! ¡No hay nada aquí que nos interese!"

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del bosque, lejos del santuario, nuestros héroes aparecen en medio de una cueva.

Katie: "Ryder, ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

Ryder: (Confundido) "¿Unos caballeros acaban de atacarnos, y uno de ellos usa una espada con fuego negro alrededor?"

Káiser: "Esa no fue la única cosa extraña".

Ryder: "¿En serio? ¿Qué más pasó?"

Cat: "Quizás no te diste cuenta por la sorpresa, pero la espada que sostuviste parecía estar envuelta en una llama blanca".

Ryder no puede evitar sostener su espada y observarla, si bien no parece posible que aquello sucediera, pues rompe las leyes de la física, él no puede negar lo que ha visto.

Marshall: "Ryder, tenemos miedo".

 _Bright Lady: "No deberían, jóvenes guerreros"._

Todos se vuelven para ver, y en medio de un fuego, aparece la imagen translúcida de Bright Lady.

Cat: "¿Quién eres? ¿Eres la responsable de todo lo que nos pasó?

 _Bright Lady: "Podría decirse que sí, pues yo los he convocado"._

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos centran su atención en la dama delante de ello.

Silver: "¿Tú nos convocaste? ¿Y podríamos saber por qué?"

Chase: "¿Y a dónde fuimos convocados?"

 _Bright Lady: "Todas sus dudas están muy justificadas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que permítanme explicarles. Para empezar, este no es su mundo, o al menos, no es su realidad"._

Chase: "Creo que nos dimos cuenta".

 _Bright Lady: "Como ya habrán notado, este lugar es, como ustedes dirían, un mundo paralelo"._

Ryder: "Si este es un mundo paralelo, ¿qué clase de mundo es?"

 _Bright Lady: "Este es un lugar donde existen los reinos y la magia, para ser más precisos, estamos en el Noble Reino Aventura, un reino que vivió en paz y armonía, defendido por nobles guerreros, pero hace un tiempo, este reino fue conquistado por un grupo oscuro, la Sociedad de la Oscuridad, ellos solo quieren poder "._

La imagen de Bright Lady comienza a distorsionarse un poco.

 _Bright Lady: "Mi tiempo se está acabando, necesitamos su ayuda, y para que puedan regresar a su mundo, deben derrotar a la sociedad de la oscuridad. Guerreros, y su primera misión es especial, deben comenzar a viajar por el reino y buscar sus armas y atributos"._

Skye: "¿Armas y atributos? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

 _Bright Lady: "Cada uno de ustedes tiene una habilidad especial, así como un arma personal, en este momento, solo Ryder tiene su arma, aunque todavía debe descubrir su habilidad especial"._

Marshall: "¿Y cuál es la habilidad que tenemos? ¿Y cómo vamos a descubrir nuestra arma?"

 _Bright Lady: "No se preocupen, su arma aparecerá delante de ustedes cuando llegue el momento, y en cuanto a sus habilidades, deberán descubrirlas, pueden tener cualquier tipo de habilidad, pueden convertirte en un caballero; Mago, Bruja o Hechicero; Hada, tener Habilidades de duendes, entrenadores o domadores; incluso, dos de ustedes podrían tener habilidades celestiales, es decir, habilidades semi-divinas"._

Todos están sorprendidos por la explicación, emocionados y confundidos.

 _Bright Lady: "Pero debo advertirles, muchos de los habitantes de este noble reino podrían confundirles con los antiguos guerreros"._

Chase: "¿Por qué nos confundirían?"

Kaiser: "Porque estamos en un mundo paralelo, si vivimos en Bahía Aventura, y este es el Reino Aventura, eso significa que debería haber dobles de nosotros... pero..."

 _Bright Lady: "Veo que lo entiendes, aquí no hay dobles, al menos ya no"._

Todos muestran una mirada de preocupación por el hecho de lo que la bella mujer les ha revelado.

 _Bright Lady: "Pero no te preocupes, están destinados a tener éxito, pues eso es lo que fue definido por las estrellas, por el momento que debo dejarlos"._

Katie: "¿Pero si necesitamos tu ayuda? ¿Y cómo sabremos a dónde ir?

En ese momento, aparece un mapa en manos de Silver.

 _Bright Lady: "Es un mapa mágico, él los guiará y les mostrará lo que deben buscar. Y no se preocupen, siempre estaré cerca, no los dejaré solos"._

Después de estas palabras, Bright Lady desaparece, dejando solo el fuego encendido. Todos guardan silencio por unos minutos, procesando lo que acaban de escuchar, tratando de comprender como es que ellos parecen haber sido atrapados en esa inexplicable aventura. El silencio es roto después de esos minutos por uno de ellos, con una pregunta que en ese momento tal vez todos ellos tienen en su mente.

Rocky: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Ryder: "No creo que podamos elegir, haremos lo que nos pide y trabajaremos en equipo".

Rubble: "¿Estaremos a salvo?"

Melody: (Abrazando a Rubble) "Por supuesto que estaremos a salvo, y estaremos juntos".

Cat: "Ryder, ¿qué sigue?"

Ryder: "Bueno, cumpliremos la misión, como siempre, así que, ¡entraremos en acción!"

 **Notas del autor: Marco: ¡Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva aventura! Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

 **El mismo es co-escrito entre mi amigo Alpha Cat 137, y yo, Marcogalmich, y para esta traducción al español contamos ahora con la participación de A. Nightfall! Cualquier comentario al respecto, no duden en dar su opinión, o ¡envíenos un PM a cualquiera!**

 **No soy dueño de Paw Patrol, esta es una parodia, una historia ficticia.**

 **Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. A. Nightfall están… Fuera!**

 **Jesús. Es. Amor.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Traductor: A. Nightfall: Hey chicos! La historia no hace más que comenzar, y nosotros seguiremos trayéndoselas bien traducida, no duden por favor en dejar sus comentarios de si la disfrutan, y pronto, antes de que se den cuenta, estará completa en español para ustedes, yey!**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR, CAT: Hola chicos, aquí está Alpha Cat 137. Ahora antes de que me dejen darles un poco de información sobre lo que me sucedió antes de publicar esta historia. En el año 2016, la Navidad fue amarga para mí, porque un hombre llamado Armando Cee robó mi computadora portátil y dos teléfonos. Entonces, todas mis historias estaban en espera en ese entonces. En esas fechas, yo estaba usando el teléfono de mi hermano, y yo tuve que esperar hasta marzo para poder obtener uno. Lo cual fue en su momento un problema porque la tarifa escolar es una gran fuente de dinero, sin embargo, continuamos escribiendo. De todos modos a la historia.**

Cat y Silver: semidiós.

Ryder, Chase y Rubble: Caballero.

Tracker y Melody: Invocadores / Domadores.

Skye y Katie: Hada.

Zuma y Rocky: Elfo.

Ember y Everest: Bruja.

Marshall y Káiser: Hechicero.

 **Guerreros Legendarios del** **Reino Aventura** **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Domando a la bestia.**

Cat: "El mapa dice que vayamos al sur".

Ryder: "Entonces, hacia el sur es hacia donde nos dirigimos".

Los Paw Patrol comenzaron a caminar hacia el sur, a la ciudad que está a diez millas de distancia. Dos millas adentro y comienzo del desastre.

*Gruñido*

El grupo se detiene y se alarma. Ryder sacó su espada cruzada, buscando cualquier peligro. Todas las chicas suspiran y miran a su líder mientras él flexiona sus músculos y su postura se ve tan hermosa.

Ryder: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Rubble: "Ese fui yo Ryder, no he comido nada de nada".

El grupo se rio y continuó caminando. Entran en un bosque, poco después Cat avista un manzano.

Cat: "Ese manzano se ve bien, puede mantenernos en pie hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad".

Ryder: "Buena idea Cat".

Silver: "Entonces, ¿quién es el mejor escalador?"

Ryder: "¿Por qué escalar?"

De nuevo, Ryder retira su espada y se enfoca. Su espada comenzó a brillar y las llamas blancas rodearon su espada. Con un poderoso grito, Ryder empuja su espada hacia el árbol y lo corta. Una vez más, las chicas se asombraron, mientras que algunos de los chicos (Cat, Zuma) se quejan por lo bajo.

Káiser: "Esto será un problema".

Chase: "¿Cómo es eso?"

Káiser: "Ryder es el único con su arma y poder. Si algo le sucediera a él, seremos como patos ante un cazador".

Melody: "Oye, has olvidado que Cat y yo somos ex agentes del FBI. Estamos entrenados para derribar y matar".

Silver: "¿Pero de qué sirve eso si luchamos contra la magia?"

Skye: "Así que nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir es dirigirnos hacia los lugares que muestra el mapa y con suerte desbloquear nuestros poderes".

Marshall: "Esa es nuestra mejor esperanza".

Después de almorzar, Cat hizo una bolsa hecha de enredadera para llevar las manzanas extra. El grupo estaba en camino pronto. Cuando llegó la noche, el grupo decidió acampar en el lugar. Cat, Melody y Tracker hicieron una hamaca casera de vides y bambú. Chase, Marshall y Zuma recogieron leña. Una buena cena de manzanas y el grupo estaba listo para la cama.

Cat: "Silver, Chase y yo tomaremos la primera guardia. Cambiaremos cada tres horas. La próxima guardia será Melody, Ryder y yo nuevamente".

Ember: "Hum, Cat, ¿te elegiste dos veces?".

Cat: "Agente del FBI, estoy acostumbrado a quedarme hasta tarde. Melody y yo nos quedamos despiertos durante tres días seguidos para capturar a un agente ruso. Solo café y comida chatarra para ayudarnos".

Everest: "¿Estás seguro, Cat?"

Cat: sonriendo: "Sí, ahora duerme. Tenemos un largo día por delante".

Todos dijeron sus buenas noches y fueron a dormir. Skye durmiendo con un sonrojado Marshall cerca, Katie y Ryder, todos dormían en su propia hamaca.

 **Dos horas después con Cat, Silver y Chase.**

Silver: "Espero que podamos volver a casa".

Chase: "Lo mismo aquí. Siempre quise saber cómo es ser humano, pero no así".

Cat: "Oye, deja de hablar negativamente. Volveremos a casa, salvaremos este mundo y hasta podremos conquistar algunas lindas damas del siglo medio".

Cat dijo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de sus cejas. Estaba tratando de animar a los muchachos, años de entrenamiento del FBI y experiencia práctica. Cat ha visto a muchas buenas personas y las mascotas mueren a causa de conversaciones y sentimientos negativos. Silver y Chase se ríen, el estrés se va yendo.

Silver: "No sé sobre la parte de las damas. Ember me mataría".

Chase: riéndose: "Lo mismo pasa con Everest. A veces puede ser bastante espeluznante".

Cat: "Bueno, estoy soltero y listo para mezclarme".

Silver: sonriendo: "Querría que dijeras eso en voz alta. Especialmente porque si Melody te escuchara, ella te destruiría".

Eso hace reír a los tres. La noche transcurrió sin problemas, con ambas guardias. Cuando llegó la mañana, otro desayuno de manzana y el grupo continúa su viaje. Al mediodía han llegado a la ciudad de invocadores. Dos personas mayores se pararon frente a la ciudad, un hombre y una mujer. Ryder sostuvo su espada mientras se acercaban a las dos personas mayores.

Humphrey: "Mi nombre es Humphrey y esta es mi esposa Kate. Por favor, den un paso adelante Tracker y Melody".

Los dos miran a Ryder y a Cat, que asienten con la cabeza. Se acercaron a la mujer, que sacó dos armas. Le dio un látigo a Melody y dos garras a Tracker.

Kate: "Felicitaciones Invocadores Tracker y Melody".

Melody y Tracker tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a bailar y festejar con alegría.

Humphrey: "Por favor, vengan, les daremos provisiones, ropa, dinero e incluso te capacitaremos sobre cómo convocar y amaestrar a sus animales".

Ryder: "¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted?"

Cat: "Podemos, no puedo explicarlo, pero algo me dice que podemos confiar en ellos".

Kate: "No todos estamos contentos con los nuevos cambios. Y hemos oído hablar de la leyenda, ustedes vienen desde muy lejos para ayudarnos, así que toda ciudad a la que vayan os ayudará. Porque queremos que regresen nuestros viejos reyes".

Con eso, el grupo sigue a los dos invocadores a la ciudad. Pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados.

Kate: "Todas las chicas, por favor, síganme. Las llevaré al castillo, donde podrán refrescarse".

Kate llevó a las chicas a un enorme castillo blanco. Todas las criadas se pusieron a trabajar tendiendo a ayudar a sus heroínas.

Humphrey: "Todos los jóvenes por favor síganme a la tienda de hombres".

Zuma: "¿Tienes armas?"

Humphrey: "No, ya las hemos inventado, pero esta ciudad no tiene ninguna. Un invocador no necesita tal cosa. Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe montar a caballo?"

Solo Ryder y Cat levantan su mano, Humphrey suspira pero asiente con la cabeza".

Humphrey: "Nos doy tres días antes de que Dagger y sus hombres vengan buscándolos a todos. Eso solo nos da tiempo suficiente para prepararlos para su viaje, enseñarles a montar a caballo y enseñarle a Melody y Tracker cómo invocar".

Ryder: "¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí y luchar? Esto parece una ciudad poderosa".

Cat: "No podemos".

Cat miró los ojos de Humphrey. Él sabe por qué no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo. De nuevo, Cat agradeció su entrenamiento del FBI. Ryder se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada al antes dálmata.

Ryder: "¿Y por qué no podemos, eh? ¿Y quién te hizo líder?"

Cat: "Si nos quedarnos a luchar, entonces morirían muchas personas inocentes. Recuerda que no todos tienen poderes como invocadores. Si nos quedamos aquí, todas sus muertes estarían en tus manos. Y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres eso."

Él estaba en lo correcto. Ryder nunca querría poner en peligro las vidas de los inocentes. Y por el aspecto de Cat, parece que ya lo ha experimentado antes. Ryder suspira y se disculpa con el joven... viejo... hombre.

Cat: "Está bien, Ryder, y sigues siendo el líder. Tengo treinta años (en años de perro), solo tengo mucha experiencia".

Humphrey: "Ahora vamos a hacer que todos se pongan algo más común. Luego volveremos al castillo".

 **El día siguiente.**

Ryder y Cat ven como todos sus amigos luchan por controlar, subirse o andar en sus caballos. Cat fumaba un cigarro y se reía de Melody. Dicha mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y le sacó el dedo.

Ryder: "¿Eres el mayor de todos nosotros, Cat? Siempre quise saber quién es mayor entre, Melody, Silver, Káiser y tú".

Cat: "Lo creas o no, pero yo soy el más pequeño de nosotros cuatro. Tengo 30 años (en años de perro). Melody y Silver tienen 33 años y Káiser tiene 34 años. Solo soy más maduro. "

Ryder: "¿En serio? Pero ahora que te has hecho humano, no pareces tener más de 16 o 17 años".

En ese momento, Káiser se cae de su caballo, un corcel negro con una mancha blanca en el ojo derecho, aterrizando en un montón de paja.

Káiser: (Adolorido) "¡Ay! Eso me dejará una marca. Creo que nuestra apariencia más joven se debe al hechizo que nos trajo aquí".

Cat: "Eso es muy probable".

Ryder: "Es por la forma en que siempre actúas y mandas a los demás que siempre pensé que eras el más viejo".

Silver: "Simplemente respetamos a Cat y confiamos en él. Es por eso que no nos importa recibir órdenes de él".

Dijo Silver mientras montaba a su pony blanco hacia los tres. Lentamente se bajó e intentó caminar. Ryder y Cat se ríen de su amigo, pues dominó su caballo solo porque era el más pequeño, él les lanza una pequeña mirada. Al día siguiente, todos podrán hacerlo correctamente.

El día siguiente.

Kate: "Está bien Melody, Tracker, es hora de invocar. Ahora recuerden que su animal invocado intentará lastimarlos e incluso insultarlos. Pero nunca los matarán, ellos los necesitan y ustedes los necesitan a ellos".

Todos se movieron a una distancia segura para mirar.

Melody: "Invocar: Drago".

Tracker: "Invocar: Star".

Un dragón negro con ojos morados, medía más de cuarenta pies de altura. La siguiente fue un osa Ursa. Todo el cuerpo era azul con estrellas y una enorme estrella amarilla en el centro de su cabeza, tenía cincuenta pies de altura. Todos estaban asombrados, porque esta es la primera vez que ven un dragón y un oso gigante. Drago gira la cabeza y, en un instante, levanta la cola y la golpea contra Melody.

Cat: "¡Melody!"

Afortunadamente, Kate pudo salvar a la joven, al agarrarla y alejarse rápido.

Melody: "¿Por qué desagradable y estúpido lagarto?"

Melody grita, se libera de Kate y saca su látigo. Dicho látigo comenzó a brillar con una llama blanca, similar a la espada de Ryder. Melody se apresura al dragón, su látigo golpea al lagarto en su garra delantera izquierda.

Drago: "Ingrata humana".

Los dos lucharon mientras los otros los animaron. En cuanto a Tracker y Star. Esos dos estaban sentados y... ¿hablando? Al final del día, tanto Melody como Tracker pudieron controlar a su invocación.

Kate: "Puedes aprender a convocar a más criaturas místicas o encontrarlas y entrenarlas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es derrotarlas y dejar que se sometan a ti. Solo pueden tener hasta tres invocaciones. Así que elijan sabiamente".

Ryder: "Gracias Kate, Humphrey. Esto es más de lo que podemos pedir".

Humphrey: "No es un problema joven guerrero, todo lo que realmente pedimos es que salves nuestro mundo".

Cat: "¿Contra quienes estamos peleando a todo esto?"

Kate: "Te enfrentarás a muchos enemigos: brujas, magos, ogros e incluso hombres lobo and demonios. Pero vuestros principales oponentes serán dos deslumbrantes Dios y diosa".

Skye: "Pero espera, Bright Lady dijo que dos de nosotros tendremos poderes divinos".

Kate: "No realmente, dos de ustedes tendrán poderes de semidiós. Un poder de semidiós es solo la mitad de fuerte que un dios normal. Es por eso que necesitan la ayuda de todos".

Ryder: "¿Conoces el nombre de dichos dioses?"

Kate: "No, la leyenda en realidad no da un nombre".

Ember: "Realmente tenemos el peor de los trabajos para nosotros esta vez, ¿eh?"

Una mujer joven probablemente de poco más de veinte años corrió hacia el grupo. La mitad de los chicos estaban babeando con ella. Mientras que la mitad de las chicas la miran fijamente. Ella le susurra algo a Kate al oído.

Kate: "Me temo que esta es la despedida, Dagger y nueve de sus hombres están a solo media hora de distancia".

Cat: "Ryder, ¿dónde es nuestro próximo destino?"

Ryder toma de su alforja el mapa y encuentran que su próximo destino está al noroeste, a más de cincuenta millas.

Silver: "¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?"

Kate: "Sí, ahora apresúrense".

En quince minutos todos los miembros de la patrulla montan sus caballos a través de la entrada secreta de la ciudad.

Cat: "Siguiente parada, la Ciudad de Elfos".

Quince minutos más tarde, frente a las puertas del castillo de los Invocadores, Dagger aparece con sus soldados y los líderes del lugar los esperan.

Dagger: "Humphrey y Kate, líderes de los invocadores, tenemos un edicto real, deberían permitirnos buscar en su territorio a algunos traidores a la corona".

Kate: (Con una mirada más fría que el hielo) "Conocemos las reglas, ven y mira todo lo que quieras dentro de la ciudad".

Humphrey: "Pero tengan en cuenta una cosa, solo tienen veinte minutos para hacerlo, después de ese momento deben irse de aquí, o lo consideraremos un acto de agresión".

Dagger y sus soldados entran y comienzan a buscar a la patrulla, entran a todas las casas, invaden todos los lugares posibles, no respetan a nada ni a nadie, cuando se cumplen los plazos, se encuentran de nuevo frente a la puerta, con las manos vacías.

Soldado: "Mi Señor, aquí no encontramos a nadie, sí estuvieron aquí, ya se han ido".

Dagger se da vuelta para ver a los líderes del lugar, preparándose para desenvainar su espada.

Dagger: "No sé dónde los esconden, ni sé si los ayudaron a escapar, pero definitivamente no se burlarán de nosotros".

Kate: "Invocar: Glacier".

Humphrey: "Invocar: Blaze".

Delante de ellos aparecen dos pájaros majestuosos, uno de ellos con plumaje blanco y azul cielo, que respira hielo; El otro es un fénix, con brillante plumaje carmesí, que respira fuego.

Humphrey: "Has terminado tu búsqueda Dagger, y no has encontrado a nadie, a menos que desees enfrentar el poder de los reyes de hielo y fuego, te sugiero que te retires con tus hombres".

Glacier: "Mi Lady, ¿quieres que los convierta en cubitos de hielo?"

Blaze: "¿O prefieres que cocine pinchos ahumados?"

Kate: "Creo que no será necesario hacer nada, Lord Dagger ya se está yendo del lugar, sabe que no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ¿o sí?"

Dagger solo sonríe maliciosamente y envaina su espada.

Dagger: "Está bien, domadores, por el momento nos retiraremos, pero recuerden esto, no importa dónde, ni cuándo, sin importar lo mucho que lo intenten, la oscuridad siempre los atrapará. ¡Soldados! Seguimos, buscaremos en otro lugar".

Dagger y sus soldados se retiran del sitio, con las manos vacías.

Humphrey: "Kate, debemos comenzar a preparar a nuestra gente".

Kate: "Entiendo, Humphrey, esa fue la misma amenaza que le hicieron a nuestros invocadores originales, nuestros jóvenes, antes de que..."

Humphrey abraza a su esposa, y le da una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "No te preocupes Kate, el tiempo de la sociedad de la oscuridad está llegando a su fin, los guerreros los vencerán".

Más tarde, al noroeste, al atardecer, la patrulla encuentra un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche, Rocky con sus habilidades mecánicas, y con la ayuda de Rubble y Everest han construido con sábanas que les dieron en la ciudad de los invocadores una tienda improvisada, por lo que todos puedan descansar con un techo.

Rocky: "¡Esta lista! ¡Ahora podemos descansar!"

Rubble: "¡Se ve genial!"

Everest: "Ahora, solo tenemos que preocuparnos por la cena".

Rubble: "Ember y Katie la están preparando, Marshall y Skye hicieron la hoguera, y Zuma trajo agua del río".

Ember: "¡Chicos! ¡La cena está lista!"

Rubble: "¡Buscaré a los demás!"

Mientras tanto, en una roca cercana, uno de los muchachos está sentado, Káiser parece estar razonando, hasta que sus amigos llegan con él.

Cat: "Káiser, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

Káiser: "Necesitaba razonar algunas cosas".

Silver: "Por el tono de tu voz, no parece ser algo agradable".

Káiser: "De hecho, estaba pensando en los hechos que hemos visto hasta ahora".

Melody: "¿Y qué has pensado?"

Ryder: "Sabes que siempre puedes decirnos lo que piensas".

Káiser se vuelve para ver a sus cuatro amigos, y sonríe.

Káiser: "Está bien, esto es lo que pensé, fuimos convocados a este lugar, para detener a aquellos que conquistaron el reino y restaurar a sus reyes originales al poder".

Cat: "Así es, detendremos a esos villanos".

Káiser: "Pero este lugar tenía sus guerreros originales, y por lo poco que sabemos, fueron derrotados".

Silver: "Me temo que estoy empezando a entender tu punto".

Ryder: "Fueron derrotados, y nosotros somos ellos, de alguna manera".

Melody: "Pero entonces, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes".

Káiser: "Madurez..."

Todos miran a Káiser, y sonríen por lo que dijo.

Cat: "Eso tiene sentido, las versiones de nosotros aquí eran jóvenes".

Ryder: "Así es, acabamos de tomar sus apariencias, pero teniendo en cuenta su edad en años de perro, ustedes tienen más experiencia".

Cat: "Pero la sociedad de la oscuridad no conoce ese hecho. Para ellos, somos exactamente los mismos jóvenes que han eliminado antes".

Melody: "Eso puede ser una ventaja".

Silver: "Pero todavía tenemos que prepararnos, en este momento solo tenemos tres armas, y dos de nosotros ya han logrado nuestra habilidad especial".

Ryder: "¿No quieres decir que tres de nosotros hemos adquirido nuestra habilidad?"

Káiser: "Ryder, tienes tu arma, sabemos que eres un caballero, pero todavía no tienes el entrenamiento".

Ryder: "¡Buen punto, entonces, debemos avanzar!"

Cat: "¡Esa es la actitud chicos! Juntos triunfaremos.

En ese momento Rubble llega a donde están.

Rubble: "Chicos, la cena está lista!"

Silver: (con una mirada de terror) "Rubble, no te muevas ni un milímetro".

Rubble está confundido, pero al ver la mirada de sus amigos, se petrifica, sabe que hay algo detrás de él.

Silver: "Es un lobo salvaje, no te muevas".

Ryder está a punto de sacar su espada, pero Cat lo detiene.

Cat: "Ryder, un mal movimiento y ese lobo atacará a Rubble".

Rubble: (Susurrando) "Ryder, ¡ayúdame!"

Ryder, desde el momento en que adoptó Rubble, siempre se ha ocupado de él, y en este punto, es como si viera a su hermano menor en peligro, no sabe qué hacer. De repente, desde detrás de los arbustos, un soldado del reino oscuro salta, cuya cara muestra una cicatriz que cruza por la posición de su ojo derecho, comienza a luchar con el lobo, que lo muerde varias veces, lo repele con una daga, pero el lobo lo ataca con sus garras.

Soldado: (Gritando) "¡No vas a lastimarlo, no lo veré morir, no otra vez!"

Cat y Melody corren en ese momento, toman la mano de Rubble y lo alejan del peligro, mientras, instintivamente, Silver y Káiser corren hacia el soldado, toman ramas muy largas y comienzan a golpear al lobo, mientras que Ryder finalmente saca su espada, esta está envuelta en su llama blanca, el corta una enorme roca, y al realizar el corte, la llama blanca de la espada genera una onda expansiva, la cual lanza un gran número de trozos de rocas pequeñas, los cuales comienzan a golpear al lobo, este, al ser atacado y superado en número, huye a las profundidades del bosque, dejando mal al soldado que defendió a Rubble, Ryder rápidamente se acerca a mirar la heridas del soldado, y al hacerlo, él se preocupa, pues nota que muchas de las mordidas del lobo parecen ser profundas.

Ryder: "Káiser, eres el rescatista, ¿puedes ayudarlo?"

Káiser: "Lo revisare de inmediato Ryder, hare lo que pueda."

Káiser se acerca y comienza a verificarlo, mientras comienza a hablar con él.

Káiser: "Gracias por defender a Rubble, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Shadow: "Mi nombre es... Shadow... Fue un placer ayudarlos ... pero no me lo merezco ..."

En ese momento, el soldado pierde la conciencia, Rubble de inmediato corre y se arrodilla a lado del soldado oscuro, muy preocupado.

Rubble: "Káiser... él esta..."

Káiser: "Tranquilo Rubble, él está bien. Ryder, aquí no podemos ayudarlo, debemos llevarlo al campamento, con la ayuda de Katie y Marshall podemos hacer algo".

Ryder: "Bien, deberíamos cargarlo entonces".

Melody: "Bueno, en ese caso, tomaré sus piernas, y Cat sus brazos, entre los dos lo llevaremos".

Silver: "Bueno, entonces empecemos".

Cat: "Creo que nuestro viaje se ha vuelto más interesante".

Entre todos trasladan a Shadow, el misteriosos soldado oscuro que salvo la vida de Rubble al campamento, en donde ellos puedan ayudarlo con mayor facilidad…

 **Extremo noroccidental del Reino.**

Cerca de una aldea, dos se ve divertirse a dos jóvenes, un par de chicos que juegan al escondite, mientras al mismo tiempo saltan entre las ramas de los árboles, ambos son hermanos, sus nombres, Kenji y Nahiara, el chico se mueva rápidamente, mientras su hermana se mantiene oculta.

Kenji: "¡Y… ya te encontré!"

Kenji salta detrás de un arbusto, pero no hay nadie en ese lugar. Kenji parece algo decepcionado.

Kenji: "Que extraño, juraría que estaba aquí."

Pero en ese momento, le hermana de Kenji cae sobre él, sonriendo.

Nahiara: "¡Lo siento hermanito, pero sabes que prefiero los arboles!"

Los dos hermanos solo se ríen, mientras que su tutor, un joven mayor que ellos sale de una cabaña cercana, sonriendo. El usa una pequeña túnica de color rojo y un una pequeña gorra de aprendiz de mago, ya que desea ser un gran mago en el futuro, a su lado sale un pequeño ornitorrinco, su mascota, de mascota llamado Perry.

Napo: "Chicos, ya terminen su juego, es hora de la cena."

Los chicos están por entrar, y Napo los espera, pero justo en ese momento, una niebla blanca cae a su alrededor, no permitiendo que nada más se vea alrededor.

Nahiara: "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Kenji: "Napo… ¿Qué ocurre?"

Napo se acerca rápidamente a los hermanos, y los abraza, tratando de protegerlos, pero, en medio de unas rocas, se forma una imagen con la neblina, una imagen que ninguno de ellos esperaría ver.

Napo: "¡¿B… Bright Lady?!

Kenji: "¿Hablas en serio?"

La imagen de la dama, en medio de esa neblina, solo les sonríe.

Bright Lady: "Napo, Kenji y Nahiara, no se asusten… para mí es un honor conocerlos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré breve, ustedes son parte de los elegidos."

Los tres se ven sumamente confundidos, y solo atinan a hacer una misma pregunta al mismo tiempo.

Nahiara: "¿Elegidos? Pero… ¿Elegidos para qué?"

La dama delante de ellos continúa sonriendo, y responde de inmediato.

Bright Lady: "Elegidos para formar parte de la historia, parte del nuevo cambio, ustedes tres han sido elegidos por las estrellas para ser parte de… la legendaria Orden de Los Guerreros de la Luz,"

 **Notas del autor: Y ahí lo tienen, cualquier pregunta o solicitud, por favor, deja tus comentarios!**

 **Y en esta traducción al español, aunque seguirá sin cambios profundos a la versión original, existirán alguna nuevas adiciones exclusivas para esta versión, así que, de este modo, le damos la bienvenida a los OCs de Napo: Napo y Perry, y a los OCs de Marowak-Dark: Kenji y Nahiara!**

 **Asi que… esperen emociones de todo tipo!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. A. Nightfall están… Fuera!**

 **Jesús. Es. Amor.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Traductor: A. Nightfall: Hey chicos! Espero que la traducción esté a la altura de los que están leyendo la historia por segunda vez, que la leyeron con el traductor de google o directamente en inglés, espero que la disfruten, y para quienes son nuevos, solo manténganse en sintonía, porque esto cada vez se pone mejor!**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR, Marco: Hola chicos, Espero que les guste esta edición al español de los "Guerreros Legendarios del Reino Aventura", y les podemos prometer más sorpresas, solo esperen! Pero por ahora, vallamos a la historia!**

Cat y Silver: semidiós.

Ryder, Chase y Rubble: Caballero. Arma: Ryder / Espada media.

Tracker y Melody: Invocadores / Domadores. Invocaciones: Estrella / Drago. Armas: Látigo / Guantes con garras.

Skye y Katie: Hada.

Zuma y Rocky: Elfo.

Ember y Everest: Bruja.

Marshall y Káiser: Hechicero.

 **Guerreros Legendarios del** **Reino Aventura** **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **No estamos solos. Parte 1.**

Presenciamos una triste escena, en medio de la noche, en medio del bosque, y cerca del castillo del Reino Aventura, escondido por la oscuridad, vemos a dos jóvenes huir, son hermanos. El hermano mayor, de 16 años, se llama Drake, con cabello negro, piel morena oscura, ojos plateados, armadura ligera de bronce, y en la cintura lleva un sable de bronce; Su hermana corre a su lado, su nombre es Jenny, tiene 15 años, cabello azul cielo, piel clara, ojos de unos iris rosados, recientemente escaparon de las celdas del castillo, se deslizaron silenciosamente, hasta que fueron descubiertos por los soldados oscuros, uno de ellos, es un guerrero invocador, está detrás de su rastro, continúan adentrándose más y más en el bosque, sus árboles son altos y frondosos, no permiten la entrada de la luz de la luna, en estos momentos, la oscuridad parece ser su único aliado.

Drake: "Date prisa, hermana, debemos dejarlos atrás".

Jenny: "Drake, no sé si lo lograremos, Howl Grey no nos ha perdido la pista".

Drake: "¡Hey! ¡No lo dudes ni por un momento, Jenny! ¡No nos atrapará!"

Mientras tanto, siguiéndolos de cerca, el invocador Howl Gray todavía está acompañado por sus soldados, sin perder la pista de ellos, lleva una armadura de la Sociedad Oscura, su pelo es gris, y su piel es blanca, mientras los sigue, sus ojos solo muestran una frialdad mayor que la de este bosque.

Soldado: "Howl Gray, mi Señor, sabemos que están cerca, pero no podemos ubicarlos en la oscuridad entre los árboles".

Howl Gray: (Sonriendo siniestramente) "No tienen forma de escapar, solo prolongan su agonía, pronto regresarán a sus celdas".

Howl Gray da un paso adelante y se coloca en una posición especial, sus brazos extendidos y abiertas sus manos, su mirada hacia el suelo.

Howl Grey: "¡Invocar! Dark Storm!

Al instante aparece un gran lobo frente a Howl Gray, cuyos ojos son tan brillantes como la luna, y su pelaje es negro, oscuro como la presente noche.

Dark Storm: "¿Cuáles son tus órdenes Howl Gray?"

Howl Gray: "Necesitamos capturar a estos dos sinvergüenzas que escaparon y encerrarlos en sus celdas otra vez, nuestra Reina nos confió esa tarea para complacer a Su Majestad el Rey".

Dark Storm: "Si sus majestades lo han arreglado, lo haré gustosamente, pero no garantizo que llegarán sin heridas".

Howl Gray: "Dark Storm, eso no es un problema, no lo garantizaría yo mismo".

Inmediatamente, Dark Storm comienza a correr en la oscuridad muy rápidamente, esquivando los obstáculos con mucha facilidad, mientras más tarde los dos jóvenes guerreros siguen corriendo, Jenny se detiene de repente, toca un árbol y parece preocuparse.

Jenny: "Drake, hermano, Howl Gray convocó a Dark Storm".

Drake: (Preocupado) "¿Estás segura de eso, Jenny?"

Jenny: "Sí, el bosque lo confirma, se acerca".

Drake: "Tenemos que salir de aquí, y rápido, antes de que ese lobo..."

Dark Storm: "¿Antes de que los encuentre?"

Los dos hermanos se vuelven para ver sorprendidos detrás de ellos, encontrando el lobo invocado Dark Storm emergiendo de la maleza.

Drake: "¡Jenny, detrás de mí!".

Drake le indica a su hermana resguardarse a su espalda, pero en ese momento, Dark Storm salta sobre los hermanos, Drake saca su sable, envuelto en una llama blanca. Dark Storm muerde la hoja del sable y lo sostiene, mientras se coloca sobre su dueño, presionándolo contra el suelo.

Dark Storm: "Joven, no tienes oportunidad de escapar".

Drake: "AAAAH".

Dark Storm levanta su pata derecha y golpea a Drake, dejando una pequeña herida en su mejilla izquierda.

Dark Storm: (Con la hoja del sable de Drake en su hocico) "No puedo matarte, muchacho, pero puedo atacarte y cortarte en pedazos poco a poco".

Dark Storm se prepara para darle un nuevo golpe a Drake, cuando es sorprendido por una rama que lo golpea desde su espalda.

Jenny: "¡Aléjate de de mi hermano!"

Jenny tiene habilidades de hada, y no solo cualquier tipo de hada, sino un hada del bosque, se comunica con los árboles y la naturaleza, y ha utilizado su habilidad, causando que un árbol golpee al lobo invocado Dark Storm con sus ramas.

Jenny: "Drake, hermano, ¿estás bien?"

Drake: "Sí, Jenny, gracias a ti".

Howl Grey: "Qué conmovedores, los hermanos se ayudan entre sí, ¡claro! Será mejor que se laman sus heridas cuando estén de vuelta en su celda, porque van a terminar mal si siguen como van".

Drake y Jenny se vuelven para ver, y se dan cuenta de cómo Howl Gray y sus hombres han llegado.

Drake: "Howl Gray, traidor psicópata del reino, nunca te saldrás con la tuya".

Howl Grey: "¿Salirme con la mía? Joven iluso, esto es solo el destino".

Jenny: "¿Destino? Ustedes usurparon el Reino y acabaron con nuestros amigos".

Howl Gray: (Sonriendo) "Acabar con ellos es un término muy fuerte, ¿no crees? Sólo abrimos el camino para sus majestades de basuras despreciables".

En ese momento, Howl Gray toma con su mano derecha su arma, un hacha forjada en un extraño acero negro, que inmediatamente comienza a envolverse en una llama negra.

Drake: (sosteniendo su sable de bronce, envuelto en la llama blanca) "¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana!"

Howl Grey: "Joven, su majestad los quiere vivos, pero eso no nos impide divertirnos con ustedes antes".

Cuando Howl Gray y Dark Storm están a punto de atacar a los hermanos Drake y Jenny, ocurre algo inesperado, debajo de Drake y Jenny aparece una puerta, muy similar a la que apareció en el santuario cuando la patrulla escapó de Dagger y sus soldados oscuros.

Jenny: "Drake, ¿qué pasa?

Drake: "¡Jenny, espera!"

Debajo de ellos, la puerta que apareció se abre, y los hermanos caen dentro, cerrándose inmediatamente y desapareciendo, dejando en el lugar solo a los soldados oscuros, Howl Gray y Dark Storm.

Howl Gray: "¡Demonios! ¡Definitivamente este es el trabajo de Bright Lady!

Howl Gray lanza su hacha contra una roca grande, que se divide inmediatamente por la mitad.

Dark Storm: "Lord Howl Gray, ¿quieres que envíe a alguien de mi manada para que los busque?"

Howl Grey: "No Dark Storm, esa entrometida hechicera seguramente los ha llevado lejos, ¡es una bruja astuta!"

Los soldados oscuros solo miran a su líder con miedo, saben muy bien que Howl Gray no tolerará el fracaso.

Howl Gray: "Esta es la segunda intromisión de Bright Lady contra nosotros, debo informarlo al tribunal. Dark Storm, puedes retirarte, agradezco tu intervención".

Dark Storm: "Como digas mi Señor, estoy para servirte".

Dark Storm se da la vuelta, no sin antes atrapar con sus fauces oscuras uno de los soldados oscuros, y lo lleva consigo a las profundidades del bosque oscuro, mientras que los gritos del aterrorizado soldado se escuchan.

Howl Gray: (Con una mirada siniestra) "¿De qué se sorprenden, soldados? Todos ustedes saben que Dark Storm también necesita comer".

Soldado: "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi Señor?"

Howl Gray: "Regresamos al Palacio, tengo noticias que reportar, y un nuevo soldado para reclutar".

El grupo de Howl Gray da la vuelta y regresa al castillo del Reino de Bahía Aventura, en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Al noroeste del Reino, en medio de la noche:**

La patrulla está descansando para continuar su viaje, en este momento están de guardia afuera Chase, Melody y Silver, mientras que dentro de la tienda improvisada que los jóvenes armaron, están atendiendo las heridas del misterioso soldado oscuro que ayudó a Rubble, Shadow. Katie, Marshall y Káiser hacen lo que pueden con lo poco que tienen, Rubble se ha negado a dormir, está al lado del soldado que le salvó la vida.

Ryder: "Rubble, deberías dormir un poco".

Rubble: "No puedo Ryder, él me salvó la vida".

Cat: "Vamos Rubble, Ryder tiene razón, no es conveniente que no descanses".

Marshall: "Así es, nos encargaremos nosotros mismos y cuidaremos de él".

Zuma: "Amigo, cálmate, ellos saben lo que hacen".

Ember: "Zuma tiene razón, vamos Rubble".

Rubble: "Está bien, pero..."

Cat: "Rubble, si algo sucede, te lo haremos saber".

Skye: "Ven Rubble, descansemos".

Rubble finalmente va a la otra carpa para descansar, acompañado por Ember, Zuma y Skye, mientras Káiser se acerca para hablar con Rocky.

Káiser: "Rocky, hermano, ¿crees que podrías improvisar una camilla que pueda llevar un caballo?"

Rocky: "Por supuesto, Káiser, lo construiré de inmediato, solo dame un momento".

Tracker: "¡Compañero, yo te ayudaré!"

Rocky y Tracker se van de inmediato para construir la camilla, mientras que los otros se quedan adentro, hablando sobre la situación.

Cat: "De acuerdo, ahora chicos, cuéntanos qué está pasando realmente".

Marshall: "¿Qué está pasando realmente?"

Cat: "Hermano, ¿no esperas que realmente creamos que todo está bien?"

Katie: "Está bien, finalmente tendríamos que decírselos, este soldado, Shadow, recibió muchos mordiscos y cortes de ese lobo salvaje, y no tenemos los medicamentos o las herramientas para ayudarlo"

Marshall: "Necesitamos llegar a un lugar en el que podamos hacer algo, pero..."

Everest: "¿Pero qué? ¿Hay otro problema?"

Katie: "Bueno, él es un soldado oscuro".

Everest: "¿Y qué con eso? ¡Él ayudó a Rubble! ¡Creo que podemos confiar en él!"

Marshall: "Everest, estamos de acuerdo contigo".

Everest: "Entonces no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Káiser: "El problema es que no sabemos a dónde ir, donde sea que vayamos, corremos el riesgo de que no nos presten ayuda para él, o peor..."

Cat: "Esto es serio, pero no puedo creer que nadie quiera ayudarlo".

Ryder: "Estoy de acuerdo con Cat, no es posible que no quieran ayudarlo en ningún lado".

Everest: "¿Pero a dónde deberíamos ir? No conocemos el Reino en absoluto".

Todo el mundo se queda pensativo, hasta que de repente Káiser da un paso adelante.

Káiser: "¡Ryder, préstame el mapa!"

Ryder: "¿El mapa?"

Cat: "¡Por supuesto! Entiendo, si el mapa mágico nos guía a través del reino hasta nuestro destino, entonces podría llevarnos a donde puedan ayudarnos en este momento".

Everest: "Creo que es una buena idea".

Ryder: "Vale la pena intentarlo".

Káiser: "Ok, cómo sería esto... Mapa, por favor guíanos a donde podamos ayudar a nuestro amigo".

El mapa muestra el camino que siguen actualmente hacia la Ciudad de los Elfos, en segundos, la ruta trazada cambia ligeramente, incluso muestra como destino final la Ciudad de los Elfos, pero ahora muestra un punto intermedio.

Káiser: "Lago Cristal".

Cat: "Aparentemente, hay un pequeño pueblo al borde del lago".

Katie: "Es probable que nos ayuden".

Marshall: "Considero necesario que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible".

Cat: "Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, también necesitamos descansar".

Ryder: "Cat tiene razón, descansaremos por un tiempo y nos iremos temprano".

Káiser: "Nos turnaremos aquí para ver cómo sigue la salud de Shadow".

Everest: "En ese caso, descansemos por el momento".

 **Extremo Noroccidental del Reino.**

Después de la inesperada visita que los ahora tres nuevos guerreros elegidos recibieron, aun estando ellos algo aturdidos por la sorpresa, ellos están preparándose para su viaje, un viaje incierto, pues ellos no saben que deberían esperar al respecto.

Napo: "Veamos… ya guardamos provisiones, medicinas, ropa…"

Nahiara camina dentro de la cabaña que ha sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, mirando su cama, la mesa donde a su hermano Kenji le gusta dibujar y crear sus propias historias, la cocina. Ella se siente un poco nostálgica en este momento, y esto no pasa desapercibido para su hermano.

Kenji: "Nahiara… te sientes bien?"

Nahiara: "Y tú qué crees? Hace apenas unas horas estábamos jugando afuera, de un minuto al otro, nuestra vida dio un giro completo."

Kenji: "Yo te entiendo, pero es una oportunidad…"

Nahiara: "Oportunidad de qué? Los guerreros de la luz fueron extinguidos hace tiempo…"

Napo se acerca a los jóvenes, y les pone a ambos sus manos en los hombros.

Napo: "Eso es precisamente lo interesante, si lo que nos dijo Bright Lady es cierto, de una manera u otra, los guerreros de la luz han regresado."

Unas horas antes, Bright Lady apareció delante de ellos tres, y ella les dio una noticia que ninguno podría haber esperado.

 _ **Una hora atrás:**_

 _Bright Lady: "Napo, Kenji y Nahiara, no se asusten… para mí es un honor conocerlos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré breve, ustedes son parte de los elegidos."_

 _Nahiara: "¿Elegidos? Pero… ¿Elegidos para qué?"_

 _Bright Lady: "Elegidos para formar parte de la historia, parte del nuevo cambio, ustedes tres han sido elegidos por las estrellas para ser parte de… la legendaria Orden de Los Guerreros de la Luz."_

 _Napo: "Pero… eso… eso no parece probable. Los guerreros de la luz ya no existen."_

 _Bright Lady: "En eso difiero, pues para comenzar, no todos los guerreros de la luz fueron derrotados por la Sociedad de la Oscuridad, existen guerreros que sobrevivieron a ellos."_

 _Los tres miran a la imagen de la hechicera, sorprendidos al saber que algunos guerreros sobrevivieron, pero aun confundidos por las palabras de la hechicera._

 _Bright Lady: "Los guerreros de la luz han regresado, o por lo menos, sus versiones de otro mundo están aquí para ayudarnos, pero no será fácil, todos ellos deberán aprender su habilidades de nuevo, y ellos deberán encontrar sus armas. Y ahora, ustedes tres deberán aprender también, ganar sus armas de metal estrella, y unirse a los guerreros de la luz, y su viaje deberá comenzar esta misma noche."_

 _Napo: "¿Pero esta noche? Pero…"_

 _La hechicera solo sonríe, tratando de transmitirles a los tres un sentimiento de confianza._

 _Bright Lady: "Yo sé que parece demasiado abrupto, pero el tiempo es crucial, su viaje comenzara hacia el sur, los tres deben encontrar a su guía o maestro, y este les enseñara su habilidad especial, y también les otorgara su arma de metal estrella."_

 _Kenji: "¿Así de simple? Solo viajamos y los encontraremos?"_

 _Bright Lady: "Entiendo tus palabras joven Kenji, pero como ya lo deben imaginar, nunca nada es tan fácil, pues dentro de su viaje, los tres tendrán que pasar por ciertas pruebas, sin las cuales, me temo que ustedes no tendrán éxito… la pregunta es… ¿Están ustedes tres dispuestos a ser parte del cambio?"_

 _Los tres se miran entre sí, y sin necesidad alguna de palabras, los tres solo asienten a la hechicera, quien solo sonríe satisfecha por el valor de Napo, Kenji y Nahiara._

 _Bright Lady: "Se los agradezco valientes jóvenes, y el reino también se los agradecerá."_

 _Napo: "Y entonces… ¿Por dónde podríamos comenzar?"_

 _Bright Lady: "Las estrellas ya han definido su camino, y este debe dirigirse hacia el sur, a las Montañas Místicas, el primero de ustedes tres tendrá su prueba en ese lugar."_

 _Los tres jóvenes se miran entre sí, y Napo es quien hace la pregunta que ellos tres tienen en mente._

 _Napo: "Y… ¿Para quién es esa prueba?"_

 _Bright Lady: (Sonriendo) "Mis queridos jóvenes, eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes… ¿Acaso no les gustan las sorpresas?"_

 _Los tres se mantienen en silencio, solo mirándose entre sí._

 _Bright Lady: "Entonces, que las estrellas les den suerte, guerreros. ¡Nos volveremos a ver!"_

 _En ese momento, la imagen de Bright Lady se disipa, desapareciendo del ambiente, dejando solos a Napo, Kenji y a Nahiara, pensando en su ahora nueva misión._

 **De vuelta al presente:**

Napo, Kenji y Nahiara salen de su cabaña, con sus mochilas al hombro, y los tres miran su hogar, despidiéndose en silencio, los tres montan en sus caballos, y comienzan su viaje en dirección al sur.

Kenji: "La neblina no se ha disipado."

Napo: "Esta es una neblina mágica, Bright Lady la dejo para nuestra partida. Al parecer, ella desea que nuestro viaje sea… discreto."

Nahiara: "O por lo menos, ella desea que nadie indeseable nos siga…"

Los tres trotan en silencio, ocultos por la noche. Los tres solo susurran unas palabras dedicadas a su cabaña, al inicio de su aventura…

Napo, Nahiara y Kenji: "Hasta pronto, nuestro querido hogar…"

 **Cueva escondida al noroeste del Reino.**

En el medio del bosque, escondido en una cueva, vemos a dos jóvenes reaccionar después de estar inconscientes durante aproximadamente una hora.

Jenny: "¡Ouch! Mi cabeza... Drake, hermano, ¿estás bien?"

Drake: "Sí... Sí, Jenny ... estoy bien ..."

La cueva está iluminada por varios cristales luminiscentes, dando el efecto de un color verde claro, cuando Jenny se da vuelta para ver a su hermano, pone una expresión triste.

Jenny: "Oh, hermano, tu mejilla..."

Drake se lleva la mano a su mejilla, sintiendo la marca que dejó Dark Storm con su garra, e inmediatamente se da vuelta para ver a su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Drake: (Sonriendo) "Hermana tranquila, esto no es nada, con algunas hierbas medicinales estaré bien".

Jenny: "¿Qué pasó, Drake? Howl Gray nos tenía en sus garras".

 _Bright Lady: "Les ayudé, jóvenes guerreros"._

Los dos jóvenes se vuelven para ver detrás de ellos, y ven la imagen de Bright Lady en algunos cristales de la cueva, brillando con la luminiscencia de los mismos.

Drake: " Bright Lady, mi señora".

Jenny: "Es bueno ver que estás a salvo".

 _Bright Lady: "También me alegro de verlos, amigos míos, y también estoy feliz de informarles que el tiempo de la liberación está cerca, es hora de que los legendarios guerreros se reúnan y la Sociedad de la Oscuridad caiga"._

Drake: (Girando la cara, cerrando los ojos) "Pero... Bright Lady, nuestros amigos fueron eliminados".

Jenny: (con un semblante triste) "Así es, la sociedad de las tinieblas lo hizo".

 _Bright Lady: "Drake, Jenny, sé de lo que están hablando, pero ellos, o mejor dicho, sus versiones de otro mundo han venido a ayudarnos"._

Drake: "¿Sus versiones de otro mundo? ¿Es eso posible?"

 _Bright Lady: "Así es, mi investigación valió la pena, la leyenda es real, y han venido a ayudarnos, pero para eso, también necesitan nuestra ayuda. Un personaje inesperado se ha unido a ellos, y están a punto de unirse un par de amigos más, y ustedes dos también deben unirse a ellos. Sin mencionar que nuevos amigos están iniciando un viaje para unirse también. Así es como las estrellas lo han arreglado"._

Jenny: "¿Es verdad lo que nos dices? En serio, ¿podemos ver a nuestros amigos otra vez? ¿Podremos ver y luchar junto a Ryder, Cat, Silver y todos los demás?"

 _Bright Lady: "Eso es correcto, y necesitan su ayuda, no conocen este mundo, y tienen que aprender sus habilidades"._

Drake: "¿Deben aprender sus habilidades de nuevo?"

 _Bright Lady: "Así es, deben encontrar sus armas y aprender sus habilidades nuevamente, por eso necesitarán ayuda"._

Jenny: "¡Entonces definitivamente te ayudaremos!"

 _Bright Lady: "¡Esa es la actitud, mis jóvenes amigos! Ahora, los guerreros no están lejos de este lugar, se dirigen a Lago Cristal. Es hora de que me retire, pero seguiré observando"._

Drake: "Gracias, Bright Lady".

Jenny: "Comenzaremos inmediatamente".

 _Bright Lady: "Entonces, buena suerte mis jóvenes amigos, nos mantendremos en contacto"._

La imagen de Bright Lady se disipa del vidrio, quedando solo la luminiscencia de la misma cueva.

Drake: "Hermana, es hora de ponerse en marcha".

Jenny: "Sí, Drake, es hora de ayudar a nuestros amigos".

 **Noroeste del Reino, una hora después:**

En la tienda improvisada, el soldado oscuro abre los ojos, confundido y dolorido.

Shadow: "¿Dónde... dónde estoy?"

Káiser: "Entre amigos".

Shadow se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Káiser, trata de levantarse, pero sus heridas y dolor lo impiden.

Káiser: "Silencio Shadow, estás muy herido, no intentes moverte".

Shadow está dolorido y sorprendido, pero ve que tiene algunas vendas y se tranquiliza.

Káiser: "Debo agradecerte por salvar a Rubble de ese lobo".

Shadow: "No merezco esas gracias".

Káiser: "Por el contrario, yo creo que sí, si no hubieras intervenido, eso podría haber terminado muy mal".

Shadow solo aparta sus ojos a un lado, no parece creer que se merece esas gracias. En ese momento, Silver entra, y al verlo Shadow, parece poner una mirada triste una vez más.

Silver: "Es hora para mí de descansar, en este momento Ryder, Zuma y Ember están de guardia".

Shadow: "Silver Fang... regresaste... perdóname... no quería... yo... no..."

Shadow en ese momento se desmaya, mientras el presente lo observa.

Silver: "¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"

Káiser: "Cat, puedes salir".

Desde detrás de las sombras, Cat sale, con una mirada de sorpresa.

Silver: "¿Cat? ¿Por qué te escondías en la oscuridad?

Cat: "Un pequeño truco de preguntas".

Káiser: "Debido a su entrenamiento en el FBI, Cat es quien más fácilmente puede descubrir si Shadow es amigo o enemigo, por lo que estaríamos listos si se despertara, estaría oculto mientras hablaba con él. "

Silver: "Entonces, ¿arruiné tu trabajo cuando entré?"

Cat: "Al contrario, amigo, creo que tu entrada nos ayudó a obtener las respuestas".

Silver: "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es posible?"

Cat: "Cuando el lobo salvaje atacó a Rubble, mencionó que nunca lo volvería a ver morir, y al entrar tú, parecía muy arrepentido, en la medida en que trato de pedirte perdón".

Káiser: "Tiene sentido, cuando le di las gracias por salvar a Rubble, tanto en el bosque como hace unos minutos, me dijo que no se lo merecía".

Cat: "Mi mejor conclusión sobre esto sería que de alguna manera intervino para eliminar a los guerreros de este mundo, y está arrepentido de ello".

Káiser: "Así que abandonó las filas de la sociedad de la oscuridad... ¡los traicionó!"

Silver: "Entonces, venimos a este mundo, y por lo que veo, nos ha estado siguiendo".

Cat: "Probablemente esperando ayudarnos, y hacer las paces".

Káiser: "Y es por eso que no dudó en ayudar a Rubble".

Silver: "Entonces... él es un amigo".

Cat: "Sí. Un amigo que no debería ser muy querido en este Reino".

Silver: "Este es un problema. ¿Cómo lo ayudaremos con sus heridas?"

Káiser: "El mapa ya nos indicó ir al Lago Cristal, esta de camino a la Ciudad de los Elfos, allí lo ayudaremos".

Cat: "Debemos descansar para estar preparados por la mañana".

Káiser: "Ustedes vayan a descansar, de todos modos es mi turno de ver su recuperación por la noche".

Cat y Silver se retiran para descansar, mientras Káiser se queda con Shadow, incluso pensando en las conclusiones que él y sus amigos sacaron.

Káiser: (Con una mirada pensativa) "Así que traicionaste a la Sociedad de la Oscuridad..."

Unas horas más tarde, comienza a amanecer en el Reino, y también en el Lago Cristal, un lago puro y cristalino, con un resplandor azul radiante que se ve desde su superficie, su orilla está en calma, rodeada por el bosque verde, y un pequeño pueblo rústico que se eleva a su lado, en una cabaña retirada del pequeño pueblo, sus habitantes comienzan sus actividades diarias, una jovencita prepara el desayuno.

Carol: "¡Papá, el desayuno está listo!"

Royer: "Gracias hija, esa avena que preparas huele deliciosa. ¿Y tu hermano?

Carol: "¿Todavía no se ha levantado? Quizás todavía esté en su habitación".

Los dos van a la habitación del joven, cuando abren la puerta, pueden ver la habitación del joven, pero dentro de ella, hay dos camas, una arreglada, aparentemente no se ha usado en mucho tiempo, pero la otra estaba destendida, y lo más importante, vacía.

Carol: "Papá, ¿no creerás que...?"

Royer: "Seguramente sí, vamos".

Los dos salen de la casa, van al borde del lago, y cerca de las rocas escondidas al otro extremo, encuentran a un joven de 15 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, empuñando una espada mediana de plata, lleva una armadura ligera de color negro y blanco, que promueve su velocidad en combate, su estatura promedio y complexión delgada le favorecen en sus técnicas rápidas y efectivas, aunque se nota que estaría en problemas contra un enemigo más fuerte, tiene guantes y botas especiales, mágicos, que puede activar para aumentar su velocidad y evasión, regalo de alguien a quien extraña mucho, y hasta cierto punto, a quien culpa por su partida repentina.

Royer: "Starlock, hijo, ¿estás entrenando de nuevo?"

Starlock: "Papá, no puedes pedirme que no lo haga, yo era parte de..."

Carol: (asustada) "Hermano, por favor no hagas más esto, si te atrapan, los soldados de la oscuridad te llevarán a las mazmorras del Palacio, o peor..."

Starlock: "¡Pero Carol, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada para siempre!"

Carol: "Por favor hermano, ya perdimos a uno de nosotros, no podría soportar perderte también... yo solo... no podría soportarlo".

Recuerdos vienen a la mente de Starlock, había perdido a sus verdaderos padres, dos caballeros de gran raza, sus nombres eran Senia, su madre, y Raccon, su padre, perdieron la vida protegiendo a un grupo de viajeros de un grupo de bandidos y asesinos, lucharon valientemente junto a sus grandes camaradas y amigos, dos hechiceros protectores llamados Sapphire, una dama hechicera blanca, y Rescuer, un hechicero protector, los cuatro lograron proteger a los viajeros, pero perdieron la vida al hacerlo, dejando huérfanos a sus pequeño bebés respectivamente. Sin embargo, uno de los viajeros era Royer, él, muy agradecido con sus amigos, tomó bajo su protección a los hijos de estos héroes, y los adoptó, los dos crecieron juntos como hermanos, junto a la única hija de Royer y ahora su hermana, Carol, se hicieron realmente cercanos.

Y aunque tenían habilidades diferentes, crecieron siempre jugando y entrenando juntos, Starlock podía ser muy rápido y perceptivo, su hermano por su parte podía ser ágil y tenía una gran capacidad de observación. Mientras crecían, Royer, quien se retiró de su trabajo como guardia real en el castillo con grandes honores, para criar a sus tres hijos, los entrenó como sus verdaderos padres lo hubieran hecho, Starlock fue entrenado en las artes de la espada para convertirse en un Caballero, mientras su hermano, con la ayuda de la mismísima Bright Lady, fue entrenado en las artes místicas, además de defensa personal, para convertirse en un gran Hechicero y se pudiera defender a sí mismo en combate a corta distancia. Una de las pruebas del joven aprendiz de hechicero fue hacer un traje mágico, gracias a ropa y piel especial entregada por un elfo, logró hacer un par de botas y guantes, entonces, indudablemente se los dio a Starlock, el cual los recibió feliz, y los incorporó a su equipo, fueron tiempos muy felices.

Sin embargo, apareció la Sociedad de la Oscuridad, secuestrando a los reyes originales, y usurpando el poder, los hijos de Royer estaban entrenando con un grupo de guerreros, los guerreros de la luz, y formaban parte de ellos, pero, la Sociedad de la Oscuridad estaba cazando a los guerreros de la luz, llegó un momento en que los estaban persiguiendo a ambos, Starlock estaba listo para luchar, pero fue detenido por su hermano, él, de alguna manera lo noqueó y lo dejo inconsciente. Lo último que Starlock recuerda es ver a su hermano sonriéndole, y rogándole que nunca se diera por vencido y protegiera a su hermana y su reino, después de eso, se despertó dentro del tronco de un árbol, salió de él y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a su hermano, pero todo lo que encontró fue el arma de su hermano. En ese momento Starlock entendió lo que había sucedido, su hermano se había sacrificado para salvarlo, cuando lo entendió, cayó de rodillas y lanzó un grito de dolor por la pérdida de su hermano, culpándolo por hacerlo, lleno de dolor por haberlo perdido y no poder ayudarlo. Por la noche, regresó a su casa, donde Royer y Carol esperaban a los dos, pero solo ven a Starlock entrar, parecía derrotado, lleno de lágrimas y sosteniendo el arma de su hermano, tratando de hablar, pero sin lograrlo, ellos entendieron lo que había sucedido, Royer y Carol inmediatamente abrazaron a Starlock, llorando, tratando de consolarse entre los tres por haber perdido a alguien tan querido para ellos, tratando de sanar una herida, herida que tal vez, solo tal vez, no puede ser curada fácilmente.

Después de recordar todo esto, Starlock guarda su espada y regresa a la cabaña.

Starlock: "Lo siento hermana".

Una vez que Starlock entra a la cabina, Royer coloca una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Carol antes de entrar.

Royer: "Carol, entiendo tu miedo muy bien, pero es necesario que trates de entender Starlock, fue el último en ver a tu hermano, y solo quiere poder hacer algo más, quiere poder cumplir lo que pidió, y proteger el Reino".

Carol: "Pero papá, no quiero..."

Royer: "Hija, calma, te entiendo, solo te pido que trates de entenderlo, lo mejor es que vayamos a desayunar".

Carol: "¡Sí papá, la avena debe estar enfriándose!"

Ambos ingresan por fin a la cabaña, un poco más tranquilos, pero aún con el recuerdo de ese joven que necesitan.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla se acerca al Lago Cristal.

Ryder: "Chicos, hemos llegado, ¡este es el Lago Cristal!"

Skye: "¡Es muy hermoso!"

Everest: "Este reino realmente tiene lugares muy hermosos".

Zuma: "¡Amigo! ¡Realmente es un gran lugar para nadar!"

Rocky: "¿Nadar? Entrar al agua?"

Melody: (Sonriendo) "Tranquilo Rocky, nadie te obligará a ir a nadar".

En uno de los caballos, está la camilla que Rocky y Tracker construyeron para Shadow.

Marshall: "Hicieron un gran trabajo al construir esta camilla".

Rocky: "Gracias Marshall, aunque lo diga yo mismo, está muy bien hecho".

Tracker: "¡Friend! ¡Fue un trabajo excepcional!"

Ember: "Realmente es muy firme, Shadow parece cómodo".

Rubble se queda cerca de Shadow, todavía preocupado por su salvador.

Katie: "Tranquilo Rubble, te garantizo que estará bien".

Rubble: "Realmente lo espero, Katie".

Silver: "Ryder, ¿qué tan conveniente es entrar al pueblo con Shadow?"

Ryder: (con una mirada preocupada) "No creo que sea conveniente, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían los aldeanos".

Cat: "¿Y si pedimos ayuda en la primera cabaña? Está un poco lejos de la aldea, si hablamos con sus habitantes, tal vez nos den la ayuda que necesitamos".

Chase: "¡Entonces debemos irnos!"

Cat: "Espera un momento Chase, incluso si nos ayudan, no todos podemos entrar en grupo y pedir ayuda para un soldado de la oscuridad".

Ryder: "Eso podría tener un mal efecto, pero entiendo el punto de vista de Cat, si vamos solo unos pocos y explicamos la situación, tan pronto como nos den su ayuda, los demás podrían acercarse".

Cat: "Estoy de acuerdo con Ryder, un grupo pequeño sería lo más recomendable".

Ryder: "Bien, en ese caso, iremos Cat, Chase, Ember, Káiser y yo, te explicaremos la situación y Káiser podría explicar cómo es la situación de la salud de Shadow".

Silver: "Parece un buen plan, los esperamos aquí".

Everest: "Tengan cuidado chicos".

El grupo se dirige a la cabaña, esperando obtener la ayuda que necesitan para Shadow. Finalmente llega a la puerta de la cabaña.

Cat: "Bueno, aquí estamos".

Ryder: "Está bien, Káiser, ven a mi lado, tendremos que explicar bien qué está pasando".

Káiser: "Cuando quieras Ryder, estoy listo".

Ryder golpea la puerta, esperan unos segundos, y se abre, apareciendo detrás Carol.

Ryder: "Buenos días, somos viajeros, y nos preguntamos si...

Carol: (Gritando y llorando) "¡Por las estrellas! ¡HERMANO!"

Ember: (Confundido) "¿Qué pasa? ¡Parece sorprendida!"

Chase: "Casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma".

Cat: "¿Un fantasma? No será..."

En ese momento se acerca a la puerta de Royer, y cuando llega, se arrodilla.

Royer: "¿Es posible? ¿Hijo?"

Ryder: "¿Qué está pasando?"

De repente sale un joven Starlock con lágrimas en sus ojos y furioso, pasando de lado a Ryder, y abalanzándose sobre un Káiser confundido, sosteniéndolo por el cuello y tirándolo al suelo.

Starlock: (Gritando y llorando) "¡Káiser, idiota, imbécil, infeliz! ¿Tienes la menor idea de todo lo que hemos sufrido? ¿Y has estado vivo todo este tiempo? ¡Todo este tiempo has estado vivo!

Los azotes contra Káiser comienzan a disminuir, Starlock comienza a dejar de azotar a Káiser contra el suelo, hasta que, de repente, solo llora.

Starlock: (sollozando) "Hermano... estás vivo... estás vivo..."

Káiser se da vuelta para ver a Ryder y Cat, con una mirada extremadamente triste...

 **Notas del autor: ¡Este es el tercer capítulo de esta nueva aventura! Esperamos que sea de su agrado, la emoción comienza, y los lazos... se verán pronto.**

 **¡Y damos la bienvenida y agradecemos a TitanFlame y A. Nightfall (Antes Cubanguy)! ¡Pues a partir de este capítulo comienzan a aparecer sus OC, Drake y Jenny pertenecen a TitanFlame, y Starlock, Royer y Carol a A. NightFall (Cubanguy!)!**

 **Así que… veremos en el próximo capítulo, la segunda parte de este pequeño desastre!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. A. Nightfall están… Fuera!**

 **Jesús. Es. Amor.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola chicos, aquí es Alpha Cat 137, esta historia es un gran éxito. Me gusta mucho y espero que podamos seguir complaciendo a los fanáticos. Ahora vamos a la historia.**

Cat y Silver: semidiós.

Ryder, Chase y Rubble: Caballeros. Arma: Ryder / Espada media.

Tracker y Melody: Invocador / Domador. Invocaciones: Star / Drago. Armas: Guantes con garras / Látigo

Skye y Katie: Hada.

Zuma y Rocky: Elfo.

Ember y Everest: Bruja.

Marshall y Káiser: Hechicero.

 **Guerreros Legendarios del** **Reino Aventura** **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **No estamos solos, pt 2.**

Cat observa mientras Ryder y Káiser explican todo a la supuesta familia de Káiser. Vio las expresiones, primero felices, luego confundidas, enojadas y finalmente tristes.

Royer: "Ya veo, bien, perdónanos por la confusión".

Ryder: "No, es culpa nuestra, por favor perdónanos".

Royer: "No te preocupes, no, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?"

Starlock huyó del grupo, el mero hecho de saber que su hermano había muerto es demasiado para el joven. Káiser se preparó para ir tras él, su situación lo conmovía mucho, y el hecho de hacerle pensar que su hermano estaba vivo por un instante le hacía sentir irremediablemente culpable.

Cat: "Déjalo solo, Káiser".

Káiser: "¿Qué, por qué?"

Cat: suspiro: "Porque él está en un estado de negación y necesita estar solo con sus pensamientos".

Káiser: "¿¡Por qué!? Dime ¿por qué?"

Cat se acercó a Káiser, cuando estaba cara a cara.

Smash!

Todos se sorprenden cuando Cat golpeó a Káiser en su cara. Káiser fue a golpearlo, pero Cat tomó su mano y lo giró con el impulso que ya preparaba. Káiser aterrizó con fuerza en su espalda, Cat aun sosteniendo su mano.

Cat (Aun sosteniendo su mano): "Dime esto, si de alguna manera pudiéramos salvar este mundo. ¿Te quedarías aquí para ser el hermano mayor que él quiere?"

Ember: "¡Cat! ¡Déjalo ir!"

Cat: "Responde Káiser. ¿Te quedarás aquí o no?"

Káiser simplemente negó con la cabeza. Cat suspiró y soltó a Káiser.

Cat: "No podemos apegarnos a este mundo. No podemos dejar que este mundo nos afecte. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es jugar nuestra parte principal y eso es todo".

Káiser lentamente se puso de pie y miró a Cat. Cat solo lo mira con una expresión clara. Káiser resopló y se alejó, yendo en la dirección opuesta a su hermano.

Ryder: "¿Fue realmente necesario?"

Cat: "Sí. Ahora, Señor Royer, tenemos a un soldado oscuro con nosotros. Está herido de verdad, y ninguno de nosotros puede curarlo todavía. ¿Puede ayudarnos si o no?"

Royer: "Sí. Soy un sanador, y supongo que puedo confiar en los nuevos guerreros de la luz, así que puedo ayudarles, solo tráelo a mi casa".

Ryder: "Chase ve a buscar a todos y tráelos aquí. Cat, me gustaría hablar contigo ahora".

Chase asintió y fue a buscar a los otros. Mientras Cat y Ryder caminaron alrededor de la casa, yendo al patio trasero.

Ryder: "Cat, soy el líder de la Paw Patrol. Si no estoy cerca, entonces Chase es el segundo a cargo. No tú, este no es el FBI".

Cat sacó un cigarro y fumaba mientras Ryder hablaba. Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de responder a su ''pequeño jefe''.

Cat: "Ryder, sé que estás a cargo, pero no podemos unirnos a este mundo".

Ryder: "¿Por qué?"

Cat: "No tengo que decirte nada si no puedes verlo".

Eso puso a Ryder realmente furioso. Ryder sacó su espada y atacó a Cat. Cat esquivó a penas el ataque. Cat sacó su navaja militar para bloquear el siguiente ataque de Ryder. Ryder agarra la muñeca de Cat y usa su rodilla para golpearlo en el pecho. Cat cayó pero rápidamente volvió a levantarse. Lo que ninguno de los dos observó fue que mientras los dos luchaban entre sí, la llama de la espada de Ryder se volvió de un color gris oscuro, muy diferente de la llama blanca que normalmente lo rodea.

Cat (Sonriendo): "¿Crees que puedes derrotar a un agente del FBI entrenado, Ryder?"

Ryder ataca pero Cat bloquea. Cat ataca pero Ryder bloquea. Esto duró más de cinco minutos, pero al tener más experiencia Cat, agarró a Ryder por el brazo y lo golpea con la rodilla bajo la barbilla. Cat lo desarmó y arrojó a un árbol. Ryder golpeó el árbol, pero de alguna manera rápidamente se puso de pie. Ambos miran al otro, Ryder respirando pesadamente mientras que la respiración de Cat era normal.

Cat: "¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, me largo".

Cat dijo mientras se alejaba. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio a su hermano.

Marshall: "Cat, ¿estás bien?"

Cat: "Marshall. Quédate con tus amigos".

Dijo Cat mientras tomaba su caballo y la ensillaba. Ryder salió corriendo con su espada y fulminó con la mirada a Cat.

Ryder: "¡Vete entonces, nadie te extrañará!"

Cat: (Con sorna) "Solo cuida a mi hermano".

Justo en ese momento, llegan los demás miembros de la patrulla a la cabaña, y así mismo, los que se encontraban dentro de la cabaña salen, sorprendidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ember: "¿Cat, Ryder? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

Ryder: "Este idiota aquí quiere irse. Y yo digo que lo haga".

Cat no dijo nada más, montó su caballo y salió de la pequeña aldea. Marshall subió rápidamente a su caballo y siguió a su hermano.

Skye: "¡Marshall regresa!"

Ember también quería seguirlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Cat es un gran agente y SIEMPRE encuentra su camino. Suspira y abraza a Skye, que estaba llorando.

Skye: "¿Por qué me dejaría? ¿Por qué nos dejaría?"

Ember: "Skye, Marshall se preocupa por ti. Pero ahora mismo su hermano lo necesita. No te preocupes, Cat se ocupará de él y yo de ti. ¿De acuerdo?"

Skye (Asintiendo con la cabeza): "Está bien".

Ryder llamó a los demás que esperaban la señal de acercarse, a entrar a la cabaña, allí les contó lo que sucedió cuando llegaron aquí. El grupo se sorprendió por la acción de Cat.

Chase (Gritando): "¡No puedo creer que ese bastardo los atacó a Káiser y a ti, Ryder!"

Rubble: "¿Y ahora qué, Ryder?"

Ryder: "Esperamos que el Señor Royer cure a Shadow y luego continuamos nuestro viaje".

Unos minutos más tarde entró Káiser. Una hora más tarde, Starlock entró pero fue directo a su habitación.

 **Con Cat y Marshall**

Cat: "¿Por qué no te quedaste?"

Marshall: "Al demonio, voy a dejar yo solo a mi hermano".

Cat: "No tenemos poderes y no eres el mejor entrenado en Pup Fu".

Marshall (Se encogió de hombros): "¿Y?, estamos juntos en esto".

Gato (Suspira pero sonríe): "Bien, ahora reviso el m ..."

Cat dejó de hablar cuando vio dos caballos que venían hacia ellos. En ese momento, la voz de Bright Lady se escuchó en las cabezas de Cat y Marshall. Cat detiene a su caballo, Marshall copia su acción. Unos minutos más tarde, Jenny y Drake se detienen frente a los hermanos.

Drake: "Hola, mi nombre es Drake y esta es mi hermana Jenny. Bright Lady nos envió aquí para ayudarlos. Dígannos, ¿dónde están los otros?"

Cat: "En Lago Cristal".

Jenny: "¿Y por qué no están ustedes dos con ellos?"

Gato (Levanta una ceja): "¿Y por qué sigues tú siendo virgen?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Marshall, Drake y Jenny se sonrojaran. Jenny miró a Cat, pero el sonrojo no desapareció de su linda cara.

Marshall: "Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, por lo que viajaremos por separado por el momento".

Jenny: "¿¡Qué!? No, eso no puede ser, volveremos con los demás".

Cat: "¿Nos lo estás diciendo o nos lo estás pidiendo?"

Jenny: "Te lo estoy diciendo".

Cat sacude la cabeza y le dice a su caballo que siga moviéndose. Marshall sigue rápidamente detrás de él. Jenny hace que su caballo se pare frente al caballo de Cat.

Cat: "Muévete".

Jenny: "No"

Cat suspiró y sacó su navaja. Jenny sacó una espada corta, lista para Cat.

Cat: "Si tú y yo fuéramos a pelear. Sin duda, me ganarás si usas tus poderes".

Cat los sorprende a todos moviendo el cuchillo hacia su garganta.

Cat: "Si alguno de nosotros muere, entonces no podremos ganarles a quienes tenemos que enfrentar, y confía en mí cuando digo que preferiría morir antes que hacer lo que Bright Lady quiere que hagamos ahora, aquí está su elección. Déjanos en paz o intenta traernos de vuelta"

Y para demostrar su punto, Cat apuñala su pierna derecha. Marshall se sorprende y Drake y Jenny se quedaron mirando con gran sorpresa al igual.

Jenny: "¡¿Eres un maldito lunático?!"

Gato (Sonriendo): "Sí, lo soy. Ahora tienes diez segundos".

Marshall: "¡Cat no!"

1

2

3

4

5

Drake: "Por favor, Cat, pensemos en esto."

Cat mueve el cuchillo hacia su cuello, ejerciendo presión y haciendo que gotee un poco de sangre.

6

7

8

Jenny (Gritando): "Está bien, está bien!"

Tanto Jenny como Drake mueven sus caballos. Cat sonrió y dejó que su caballo siguiera caminando. Cat detiene a su caballo para hablar con los dos.

Cat: "Si ustedes dos están tan preocupados por nosotros. Entonces, ¿por qué uno de ustedes no nos sigue, mientras que el otro va a Lago Cristal?"

Ambos hermanos miran a Cat y luego a ellos. Ambos se asintieron.

Drake: "Los mantendré a salvo mientras tú vas a los demás".

Jenny: "Está bien, hermano, pero ten cuidado. Nuestro Cat era mucho más agradable".

Cat: "Probablemente porque era virgen".

Marshall (Sonrojándose): "Cat, cierra la boca".

Jenny: "Eres un estúpido".

Jenny continúa su viaje a Lago Cristal a reunirse con los demás guerreros. Mientras Cat, Marshall y Drake continúan el suyo.

Drake: "¿A dónde?"

Cat: "La Ciudad de los Elfos".

 **Con Ryder**

Ryder: "Bien Bright Lady".

Ryder le dijo a Bright Lady, quién asintió y desapareció. Unos minutos más tarde hubo un toque a la puerta. Ryder, Tracker y Ember sacaron sus armas.

Ryder: "¿Quién es?"

Jenny: "Maestro Ryder. Bright Lady nos envió a mí y a mi hermano para ayudarles".

Ryder abre la puerta y sonríe a Jenny.

Ryder: "Lo sé, Bright Lady ya nos lo contó".

Jenny asintió y entró. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, se arrojó a los abrazos de Ryder y lo besó. Todos se sorprendieron, mientras que Katie estaba enojada. Jenny suelta al ahora enrojecido Ryder.

Jenny: "Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Ya ves, nuestra versión de Ryder es mi novio. Sé que no sientes lo mismo y lo entiendo. Es solo que tenía que hacerlo".

Entonces Jenny se voltea y abraza a Katie. Tomó todo el poder de Katie para no pegarle a esta chica.

Jenny: "Y es bueno verte también, Katie, mi adorable cuñada".

Katie: "¿Qué?"

 **Castillo del Reino Aventura.**

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, las paredes de este castillo custodiaban la justicia y la luz en el reino, pero hoy solo albergan amargura y oscuridad, entrar en ellas sin ser miembros de la sociedad de la oscuridad, solo significa que no podrás volver a ver la luz del día, en este momento, en su sala principal, se lleva a cabo una reunión entre algunos miembros de la sociedad de la oscuridad.

Gloom: (Gritando) "¿Me estás diciendo que no solo perdiste a esos dos guerreros de la luz, si no otra vez Bright Lady se burló de nosotros al no dejar rastro?"

Howl Grey: (Sonriendo siniestramente) "Yo no diría sin dejar rastro. Dark Storm mordió la hoja de su ridícula espada".

Dagger: "Entonces esa mascota tuya fue buena para algo después de todo".

Howl Grey se pone a sí mismo en la poción de invocación al escuchar esas palabras.

Howl Grey: "Tal vez te gustaría ver personalmente cuán útil puede ser Dark Storm".

Dagger: (Desenvainando ligeramente su espada) "Buena idea, podría ser una alfombra excelente".

Gloom: (gritando) "¡Basta! ¡Es imperativo que esos dos vuelvan a sus celdas inmediatamente!"

En ese momento, se oye un lento aplauso, de pie al lado de la puerta de la sala del trono, hay un joven caballero, su nombre es Lu, junto con Gloom, son los comandantes de la sociedad de la oscuridad, los únicos Superiores para ellos son los reyes oscuros, Lu puede ser elegante y cortejador, pero él es uno de los guerreros oscuros más temidos.

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Gran espectáculo Dagger y Howl Gray, digno de una carpa de circo".

Gloom: (Enfadado) "Sí, pero estoy muy tentado de quemar vivos a los bufones".

Dagger y Howl Grey tiemblan y guardan silencio de inmediato. Lu se acerca a Howl grey, y sonriendo, habla con él.

Lu: "Ahora Howl Grey, me dirás el punto donde ubicaste a nuestros dos amigos".

Gloom: "Lu, estarás pensando..."

Lu: (Sonriendo) "¿Por qué no Gloom? Después de todo, creo que necesito un poco de ejercicio..."

 **Lago Cristal:**

Dentro de la cabaña, Royer, con la ayuda de su hija Carol, se prepara para curar a Shadow, mientras la mayoría de la Patrulla lo observa, pero uno de los jóvenes abandona la cabaña de nuevo, Káiser, camina un poco y se sienta en las rocas donde Starlock estuvo entrenando durante horas, mantiene su mirada fija en el agua del lago, sus pensamientos se centran en lo que sucedió, en las palabras de Cat, y cómo de repente se separaron en medio de una pelea y discusión, Rocky sale a buscarlo y se acerca a él lentamente.

Rocky: "Káiser..."

Káiser: "¡Guau!"

Káiser estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca notó la presencia de Rocky, y de repente escuchó su voz, saltó con sorpresa y terminó en el agua en el borde del lago.

Rocky: "Ups, lo siento Káiser".

Káiser: (empapado) "Lo siento Rocky, siempre es lo mismo para mí".

Rocky: "Káiser, ¿estás bien?"

Káiser: "Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que Cat dijo, que no deberíamos dejar que este lugar nos atrape".

Rocky: "Káiser..."

Káiser: "Sé que tiene alguna razón, pero es inevitable que nos relacionemos con este mundo, Tracker y Melody, por ejemplo, deberían conocer a sus amigos invocados".

Rocky: "Pero esta familia... no es como la de los Royer, Carol y Starlock que conocemos".

Káiser: "Ese es el punto, no son como ellos, pero siguen siendo ellos. Aunque Cat tiene razón, no podemos trabajar sin reunirnos, nada nos impide ser amigos también".

Rocky: "Pero Cat te golpeó hermano".

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Y golpea muy duro, pero fue necesario en ese momento".

Rocky: "Pero también golpeó a Ryder".

Káiser: "Ese es un problema que ambos deben superar, y espero que lo hagan pronto. Los necesitamos a ambos".

Ambos miran preocupados hacia el cielo, ambos pensando en lo que depara el futuro.

Rocky: "Káiser, Si Royer, Carol y Starlock son tu familia en este mundo, y Starlock y tú fueron miembros de los guerreros de la luz... ¿No crees que saben qué tipo de guerrero se supone que eres?

Káiser se sorprende de la lógica de ese comentario, pero inmediatamente se preocupa.

Káiser: "Tal vez lo más importante es... ¿Quieren decirme?"

 **Dentro del Bosque Occidental.**

Cat, Marshall y Drake viajan a la ciudad de los elfos, después de la discusión con Ryder, Cat guarda silencio, mientras Marshall lo sigue, nunca dejará solo a su hermano, pero aún piensa que deberían regresar con los demás, Drake se mantiene observando a los hermanos, él sabe que no son el Cat y el Marshall de su mundo, y sin embargo estar en su compañía lo reconforta, le da esperanza para saber que los guerreros de la luz pueden regresar, al menos por un tiempo, a liberar el reino. De repente, Drake nota algo extraño en el camino, salta de su caballo y se para frente a Cat y Marshall, toma su espada, que se envuelve en su llama blanca, y se pone en una posición defensiva.

Cat: "Oye chico, ¿quieres impresionarnos?"

Drake: "No estamos solos... están tratando de rodearnos".

Marshall: "¿Nos rodean? Pero no hay nadie aquí".

Drake da inmediatamente una doble vuelta atacando con su sable, al hacerlo, de su sable emergen varias llamas en forma de pequeñas dagas, que están clavadas en varios lugares, rocas, árboles, y en el momento de hacerlo, se evaporan muchas pequeñas criaturas de fuego.

Marshall: "¿Qué... qué eran esas cosas?"

Drake: (con semblante preocupado) "Eran demonios de fuego. Esto es muy malo".

Cat: "Pero te deshiciste de ellos fácilmente, qué tan malos pueden ser".

Drake: "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato!"

Marshall: "¿Cuál es el problema? Ya los has eliminado".

Drake: "Ustedes no entienden, estas criaturas solo responden a una persona en el Reino".

En ese momento, detrás de una roca, emerge un Guerrero oscuro, sonriendo, y caminando pacíficamente hacia Drake.

Drake: "Maldición, de todos los guerreros oscuros, tenía que ser Lu".

Lu: (sonriendo sombríamente). "Pareces decepcionado Drake, y pensar que me tomé la molestia de preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para ti y tu hermana Jenny".

Drake: (Enojado) "Deja de jugar Lu, no volveremos contigo".

Lu: "Drake, Drake, Drake, no puedes continuar negando tu destino, solo prolongas lo inevitable".

De repente, Lu mira a los dos compañeros de Drake, e inmediatamente muestra una sonrisa mayor.

Drake: (susurrando) "¡Oh, no! ¡Ya los reconoció!"

Lu: "¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Dos guerreros de la luz que no pensé que volvería a ver!"

Drake: "Aléjate inmediatamente, Lu".

Lu: (Sonriendo) "¡Pero Drake, esto merece una celebración!"

Lu comienza a acercarse, desenvaina su espada, y comienza a arder en una llama negra, en ese momento, de repente, Cat ha tomado su cuchillo, y con él ha corrido hacia Lu, y lanza un ataque rápido, haciendo un corte con ella en el brazo derecho de Lu.

Cat: "Si crees que vas a atacarnos tan fácilmente, estás realmente loco".

Lu mira el corte que acaba de recibir en su brazo, pero no parece preocupado, solo sigue sonriendo.

Lu: "Cat, guerrero de la Luz, siempre intimidando a tus enemigos, pero sabes una cosa..."

En ese momento, el puño de Lu está envuelto en una luz verde oscura.

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Realmente… en serio… ¡Realmente me alegra que ustedes dos estén aquí!"

Drake sabe lo que está por suceder, corre rápidamente y se interpone en el camino, recibiendo un golpe en su brazo izquierdo, mientras golpea con su sable a Lu. Lu lo bloquea con su espada, y se aparta un poco de ellos, en ese momento, Drake saca una pequeña esfera, la arroja contra Lu y estalla arrojando una pequeña nube de humo gris, lo que les permite escapar.

Lu: "Oh Drake, olvidé que eras una caja de sorpresas".

Lu levanta sus manos, y de ellos salen varias pequeñas bolas de fuego, que toman la forma de pequeños soldados humanoides hechos de fuego, con armamento rojo oscuro, estos son demonios de fuego al servicio de Lu.

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Mis pequeños soldados, vayan, es hora de divertirse".

Todos los demonios de fuego corren detrás de su presa, mientras son seguidos por Lu. Mientras más adelante, Drake, Marshall y Cat se alejan de sus enemigos.

Marshall: "¿Quién era ese tipo?"

Drake: "Él es Lu, uno de los dos comandantes supremos de los guerreros oscuros, y uno de los más peligrosos".

Cat: "Parece ser un psicópata, por lo poco que vi, es muy inteligente".

Drake: "No tienes idea".

De repente, Drake tropieza y cae de rodillas ante la sorpresa de Marshall y Cat.

Marshall: "Drake, ¿qué te está pasando?"

Drake: "Cálmate, no es nada".

Cat se acerca a Drake y comienza a observarlo, y al mirar a sus ojos, la conclusión de Cat es evidente.

Cat: "Mientes".

Drake está sorprendido por la declaración de Cat, después de todo, él no sabe que Cat tiene su entrenamiento, y esto le permite darse cuenta cuando una persona le miente.

Cat: "Marshall, ¿puedes comprobarlo?"

Marshall se acerca a Drake y le da un breve vistazo, después de lo cual, concluye.

Marshall: "Cat, Drake parece estar envenenado".

Cat: "¿Cómo que parece estar envenenado? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

Ambos se vuelven para ver a Drake, quien permanece en silencio.

Marshall: "Tal vez si consigo algunas plantas medicinales, podríamos hacer un antídoto".

Drake: "No funcionará, debemos seguir adelante".

Cat se para delante de Drake y lo mira.

Cat: "Cuéntanos qué está pasando aquí... ¡Ahora!"

Drake cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar.

Drake: "Lu no es solo un caballero oscuro, también es un hechicero, y uno muy cruel, como un caballero es extremadamente hábil, pero como hechicero, tiene dos especialidades, control de fuego y control de veneno".

Cat: "Ese golpe que recibiste, cuando su puño fue envuelto en esa luz verde..."

Drake: "Así es, fue un golpe mágico de veneno".

Marshall: "¿Cómo te curamos?"

Drake: "No pueden, es un veneno mágico, solo se puede curar a través de la magia, con la ayuda de hechiceros".

Entre Cat y Marshall agarran a Drake, y caminan en busca de refugio, hasta que llegan a una cueva, donde se ponen a cubierto.

Cat: "Estaremos a salvo aquí por ahora".

Marshall no puede soportar estar inactivo, quiere ayudar a Drake de inmediato, pero no sabe cómo, solo cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

Marshall: "No podemos perder de esta manera... Simplemente ... no puedo ... ¿cómo ayudo? ... ¡quiero ayudarlo!"

En su mente, Marshall escucha algo, la respuesta a lo que necesita.

Bright Lady: "Tranquilo noble Marshall, hay una forma de salir de esta situación, pero serás necesario tú y otra persona, esto es solo una previsión y puede ser peligroso hacerlo.

Marshall escucha atentamente esas palabras, y simplemente asiente con la cabeza. De repente, en sus mentes, tanto Drake, Cat y Marshall, como los otros miembros de la patrulla y sus amigos escuchan una voz familiar.

Bright Lady: "Guerreros de la Luz, ha ocurrido un evento inesperado, y necesitan urgentemente las habilidades de dos de ustedes, es una misión especial, y puede ser arriesgado...

Ryder: "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Bright Lady: "El enemigo ha atacado a algunos de ustedes, e hirió a uno, necesitará su ayuda para curarlo".

Chase: "¿Por qué no usas tu hechizo de puerta mágica y los traes aquí?"

Bright Lady: "Desafortunadamente, el área está contaminada con la magia del enemigo, solo puedo traer a uno de ellos de allí, pero los otros dos quedarán solos".

Silver: "Dinos dónde están, e iremos a ayudarlos de inmediato".

Ryder: "Silver, no puedes ir, no tienes armas ni habilidades".

Silver: (Enojado) "¿Me estás diciendo que los dejaremos así? ¡No dejaré solo a mi mejor amigo Cat!"

Ryder: "No dije eso ... no los dejaremos, pero no podemos ser imprudentes, al menos, no de esa manera, Melody y yo podemos ayudarlos, y todos los demás se quedan aquí".

Bright Lady: "Guerreros, ahora les mostraré quién debería ir y obtener sus habilidades urgentemente".

En ese momento, comienzan a brillar, por un lado, en la cueva donde están escondidos, Marshall, y en la cabaña del Lago Cristal, Káiser.

Bright Lady: "Ustedes dos deben encontrar al guardián del lugar adonde van, él les dará sus habilidades, e incluso su arma".

Ryder: "Dinos dónde están nuestros amigos para ayudarlos".

Bright Lady: "Sus amigos están en una cueva en el Bosque Occidental, son buscados por el enemigo, Lu, uno de los comandantes de la sociedad de la oscuridad, deben tener cuidado con él, es un caballero muy hábil, pero también es un poderoso hechicero especializado en el arte del fuego y el veneno, y tiene bajo su mando las fuerzas de los demonios del fuego".

Ryder: "Nos pondremos en camino de inmediato, Chase y Silver, ustedes están a cargo del grupo, pero Tracker, eres el único con un arma para quedarte, así que ten cuidado y prepárate para defenderlos. "

Chase: "Cuenta con nosotros Ryder".

Tracker: "Haremos lo que dices, amigo".

Los dos salen de la cabaña, y Melody se pone en una posición de invocación.

Melody: "¡Drago! ¡Invocar!"

En medio de una gran nube de humo, aparece Drago, el dragón compañero de Melody.

Drago: "Bien, veo que la chica inexperta me necesita".

Melody: "Escúchame, lagarto supremo y arrogante, tenemos que ir al bosque del oeste para ayudar a nuestros amigos, y necesitamos que nos lleves a Ryder y a mí".

Drago: "Como sea... Vámonos ..."

Ryder y Melody se suben a la espalda de Drago y parten para ayudar a sus amigos.

Bright Lady: "Ahora, abriré dos puertas mágicas, una aquí y otra para Marshall, al cruzarlas, deben seguir el camino, en ese momento, ya no puedo guiarlos, deben tener cuidado".

Inmediatamente, se abren las dos puertas que Bright Lady mencionó, a través de las cuales deben pasar los chicos. Aunque Marshall se rehúsa a entrar.

Cat: "Marshall, ¿qué sucede?".

Marshall: "No puedo dejarlos solos aquí".

Cat: "Hermanito, no te preocupes, estaremos bien, además..."

Cat toma la espada de Drake, y se para frente a él.

Cat: (Sonriendo) "Si viene aquí antes que tú, tendrá que enfrentarme, y no será nada fácil".

Marshall se calma un poco y se prepara para cruzar.

Marshall: "Volveré pronto, hermano. Bueno... ¡Me iré!"

Inmediatamente, Marshall cruza la puerta mágica, desapareciendo de este lugar. Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Káiser se prepara para cruzar.

Rocky: "Un momento, si Bright Lady dijo que es una misión arriesgada... no deberían ir solos".

Káiser: "Rocky, no te preocupes, estaremos bien".

Jenny: "Tal vez debería ir contigo".

Zuma: "¡Amiga! No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros, aparte de Tracker, eres la única con un arma aquí, tienes más experiencia".

Jenny quiere discutir con Zuma, pero ella se detiene, sabe que él tiene razón... ella guarda silencio y se sonroja un poco, no recuerda que Zuma fuera tan directo, al menos no el Zuma de su mundo, en ese momento, una de las puertas de la cabaña se abre, y uno de los jóvenes sale de su habitación, vestido y arreglado, con su espada corta enfundada en la cintura y una lanza mediana en la espalda.

Starlock: "No irán solos, iré con ellos".

Carol, la hermana de Starlock y el Káiser desaparecido de ese mundo, al escuchar lo que su hermano dijo, deja caer una jarra que llevaba con ella, e inmediatamente corre y abraza a Starlock, su padre, Royer, solo mira en silencio mientras sigue atendiendo a Shadow.

Starlock: (con mirada comprensiva) "Carol, hermana..."

Carol: (sollozando) "¡No quiero perderte! ¡No quiero perder a mi otro hermano! ¡No podría soportar perder a otro de mis hermanos de nuevo! ¡No puedo!"

Starlock: "No me perderás, te lo prometo, pero recuerda que también soy parte de los guerreros de la luz, y los únicos que quedan y tenemos experiencia somos Drake, Jenny y yo, nos necesitamos, y queremos ayudarlos a ellos, para terminar esta pesadilla".

En ese momento, Starlock se da vuelta para ver a Káiser, y continúa hablando.

Starlock: "Además... tengo que hacer esto..."

Carol mira a Starlock, y después, ella mira a Káiser, de alguna manera, ella ve las miradas decidas que hace mucho tiempo ella dejo de ver. Finalmente, ella se tranquiliza y libera a su hermano.

Carol: "Te entiendo, hermano... solo cuídate, el reino te necesita".

Carol se acerca a Káiser y lo besa en la mejilla.

Carol: "Tú también ten cuidado, sé que no eres mi hermano, pero eres importante para muchas personas, te deseo suerte".

En ese momento, Káiser y Starlock cruzan la puerta, y desaparecen. Los otros jóvenes están hablando entre ellos.

Silver: (Enfadado) "¡No entiendo! Si Bright Lady es tan inteligente, ¿por qué no nos ayuda más?

Jenny: (Con expresión triste) "Ella no puede..."

Everest: "¿Que ella no puede?"

Ember: "Jenny, ¿por qué no puede ayudarnos más? ¿Por qué no puede intervenir en persona y directamente?

Jenny: "Bueno..."

En otro lugar, se abren dos puertas, ambas en el techo, dejando caer a nuestros tres héroes en el suelo. "

Káiser: "¡Ay, qué daño! ¡Están bien!?

Marshall: "¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!"

Starlock: (Con dolor) "¡Haj, nunca había sentido un piso tan duro en mi vida! Pero, estoy bien".

Los tres se paran y comienzan a observar el lugar.

Marshall: "Aparentemente, estamos en una cueva, y una muy brillante por cierto".

Káiser: "Es el musgo en las paredes, tiene propiedades luminiscentes, debemos estar muy profundos".

Starlock tiene una mirada preocupada.

Starlock: "Esto no va a ser fácil, estas son las cuevas de la Guardia Delta".

Marshall: "¿La Guardia Delta?"

Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

Marshall y Káiser comienzan a caminar, seguidos de Starlock, que piensa para sí mismo: "Irónicamente, ¿por qué no? Aquí es donde comenzó...", mientras son observados por alguien escondido, que solo sonríe ante su presencia. Mientras tanto, en el bosque occidental, Lu y sus demonios de fuego todavía están buscando.

Lu: (Sonriendo) "¿Dónde están mis amigos... juguemos?"

Dentro de la caverna, donde están escondidos, Cat está preparado para salir y defenderse, Drake intenta levantarse, pero es detenido por Cat.

Cat: "No te muevas Drake, tendremos ayuda pronto".

Drake: "No puedes enfrentarte a Lu tú solo".

Cat: (Sonriendo) "¿Quieres apostar? Te garantizo que ese tipo, Lu, no espera pelear con alguien como yo".

Fuera de la cueva, Lu se acerca al lugar.

Lu: "Vamos, les aseguro que se divertirán hasta morir cuando los encuentre".

 **Nota de traductor: Los conflictos y problemas comienzan, incluso dentro del grupo, nuestros guerreros podrán hacerle frente a este peligroso enemigo? Cat piensa luchar? Seguro que Lu se sorprenderá de saber que este Cat no tiene los mismos conocimientos que el que conoció, le podrá hacer frente? Ya veremos.**

 **Notas del autor: ¡Este es el tercer capítulo de esta nueva aventura! Esperamos que sea de su agrado, la emoción comienza, y los lazos... se verán pronto.**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. A. Nightfall están… Fuera!**

 **Jesús. Es. Amor.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE TRADUCTOR: : Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza, la semana pasada comencé la Uni y por eso tuve que dejar mi laptop por un tiempo, incluso me he retrasado en mi propia historia, pero ya vuelvo con ustedes a traerles la historia traducida ;) Espero que les esté gustando, si es así haganlo saber, pues querríamos saber tantísimo cuánto la están esperando, dicho esto, nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Lamento la larga espera! Algunas cosas extra para hacer, ¡pero aquí estamos! Y ahora, continuemos!**

Cat y Silver: semidiós.

Ryder, Chase y Rubble: Caballeros. Arma: Ryder / Espada media.

Tracker y Melody: Invocador / Domador. Invocaciones: Star / Drago. Armas: Guantes con garras / Látigo

Skye y Katie: Hada.

Zuma y Rocky: Elfo.

Ember y Everest: Bruja.

Marshall y Káiser: Hechicero.

 **Guerreros legendarios del Reino Aventura.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **No estamos solos, parte final.**

Lu, uno de los comandantes supremos de los guerreros de la oscuridad está siguiendo los pasos de Cat, Marshall y Drake, son una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Lu: "¿Estarás allí?

Dispara desde su espada una bengala que consume en fuego un arbusto.

Lu: "¿O estarán allá?

Esta vez, desde su mano izquierda lanza una bengala mágica, que convierte un árbol en cenizas.

Lu: "Curioso... podría ser que están detrás de las rocas..."

Tres demonios de fuego saltan a las rocas y los derriten inmediatamente con su calor.

Lu: "Es divertido... el placer de una buena cacería, si su majestad, la reina, estuviera aquí, seguramente lo disfrutaría".

Dentro de la cueva donde están escondidos, Cat y Drake, escuchan perfectamente lo que Lu está diciendo, y Cat se prepara para irse, pero Drake lo toma del brazo.

Drake: "¡Cat, no lo afrontes, estás solo y aún no estás listo!"

Cat: "No te preocupes, ese jodido loco tendrá una sorpresa, además, solo ganaremos tiempo".

Cat sale de la cueva escondida en los árboles, y una vez cerca de Lu, Cat salta y ataca con la espada de Drake, Lu logra verlo a tiempo, y defiende con su espada justo a tiempo.

Lu: "¡Así que saliste a jugar! ¡Genial! Ahora, veo que usas la espada de Drake ... es una pena, con ella no podrás activar la llama de luz".

Cat: "¡Encender la llama de luz?"

Lu lanza un ataque con su espada que está bloqueada por la espada de Drake, la espada de Lu está envuelta en llamas negras, mientras que la espada de Drake no muestra ninguna llama, aunque es un arma poderosa y Cat muestra una habilidad innata para usarlo

Lu: (Sonriendo) "¡Así que no sabes! Qué interesante... Qué otras cosas serán las que no sabes, mi querido Cat".

Cat solo está en silencio, y de nuevo ataca a Lu, Lu detiene el ataque nuevamente con su espada, pero esta vez, Cat golpea a Lu con su brazo izquierdo, desequilibrando a Lu, Lu solo sonríe de nuevo.

Lu: "¡Inteligente! Será divertido jugar contigo, Cat".

Cat: "Te mostraré qué es un juego, miserable y asqueroso gusano".

 **Cavernas de la Guardia Delta:**

Marshall, Káiser y Starlock se encuentran caminando dentro de las cavernas, buscando al guardián que los ayudará. Se ven un poco preocupados, no saben cuánto tiempo les llevará encontrar al tutor, y el tiempo es lo que no tienen ahora, al menos no saben cuánto tiempo tienen.

Káiser: "Marshall, ¿estás bien?"

Marshall: "No... no lo estoy, hace una semana, estábamos rescatando a Chickaletta de un inesperado paseo en bote por la bahía, y ahora estamos en medio de una aventura que parece un anime, y necesitamos volver para curar a Drake, y ayudar a mi hermano a luchar contra un psicópata piro maníaco que parece ser demasiado fuerte".

Káiser pone una mano sobre el hombro de Marshall y le sonríe.

Káiser: "Entiendo Marshall... ahora mismo tengo miedo, pero debemos controlarnos y hacer lo que debemos hacer, sé que superaremos bien este problema, encontraremos al tutor y podremos cumplir nuestra misión."

De repente, Starlock se coloca frente a sus amigos, y con su espada, que está envuelta en llamas blancas, desvía rápidamente tres flechas que salieron de una pared.

Starlock: "¡Deben estar alerta! ¡Cómo les dije, estas son las cuevas de la Guardia Delta! ¡Y en ella encontraremos muchas trampas!"

Káiser está pensando por un momento, y se acerca a Starlock.

Káiser: "Starlock, ¿conoces este lugar?"

Starlock está en silencio, mirando al suelo.

Káiser: "Asumo por tu silencio que la respuesta es sí, entonces haré una mejor pregunta. ¿Por qué conoces estas cuevas? O más interesante, ¿deberíamos conocerlas?

Starlock suspira, toma un poco de aire y comienza a hablar.

Starlock: "Creo que fue inevitable. En estas cavernas es donde se graduaron mi hermano y el Marshall de nuestro mundo, aquí es donde se convirtieron en hechiceros de la luz".

Marshall: "¿En estas cuevas?"

Káiser: "Creo que de alguna manera, aquí es donde comenzaron".

Marshall: "Pero... ¿Dijiste que este lugar está lleno de trampas?"

Starlock: "Eso es correcto. La Guardia del Delta no es un seguidor de la sociedad de la oscuridad, pero se defienden contra cualquier extraño".

Marshall pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de Starlock, y le sonríe.

Marshall: "Starlock, amigo mío, te garantizo que lograremos nuestro objetivo, ¡esas trampas no nos detendrán!"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "¡Por supuesto Marshall! ¡Será pan comido para nosotros! ¡Continuemos!"

Marshall y Káiser comienzan a caminar, mientras Starlock los mira, sonriendo.

Starlock: (pensando) "Sé que no son ellos, pero estoy tan contento de estar con ellos una vez más, no perderemos el tiempo, y con su ayuda sé que la sociedad de la oscuridad estará acabada".

Káiser: "Starlock, ¿no vienes?"

Starlock: "¡Por supuesto que si voy! ¡Espérame!"

Los tres comienzan de nuevo a avanzar, mientras son observados por alguien escondido en las sombras.

Desconocido: (Sonriendo) "¡Parecen decididos... comencemos entonces!"

 **Cabaña del Lago Cristal:**

Silver, Ember y Everest están hablando con Jenny, quien les ha dicho que Bright Lady no puede intervenir más directamente en su ayuda.

Silver: "Jenny, cuéntanos, ¿por qué Bright Lady no puede ayudarnos?"

Jenny: (suspirando) "Cuando la sociedad de las tinieblas invadió el reino y conquistó todo, Bright Lady se dedicó a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban en la clandestinidad, pero no solo eso, también estaba investigando cómo salvar el reino, y fue cuando Ella escucha una vieja leyenda, en la que se menciona que los guerreros de la luz se unirían y expulsarían la oscuridad".

Everest: "Pero esa historia tiene un inconveniente, ¿no?"

Ember: "La gran mayoría de los guerreros de la luz fueron derrotados, y los únicos supervivientes son Tú, tu hermano Drake y Starlock".

Jenny: "Así es, pero Bright Lady descubrió algo más, una forma de salvar el reino".

Silver: "Déjame adivinar... Sacar a los guerreros de la luz de otra dimensión".

Jenny solo asiente, con los ojos cerrados.

Everest: "Bueno, eso resuelve el misterio de por qué nosotros".

Ember: "Espera un momento, aquí hay algo que falta... Jenny, por cierto, dinos esto, sé que no nos dijiste todo, ¿qué más hay en tu historia?

Jenny: "Así es, para invocar ese hechizo especial de invocación, hay un costo, por cada día que están aquí, ella... debe renunciar a parte de la energía de su vida.

Silver, Everest y Ember guardan silencio cuando oyen lo que Jenny les ha dicho, hasta que al final uno de ellos habla.

Silver: "Jenny, ¿nos estás diciendo que mientras estamos aquí... Bright Lady se está muriendo?"

Jenny no responde, pero su mirada lo dice todo.

Everest: "¡Pero por qué no nos lo dijo!"

Jenny: "Porque quiere mantenerse con vida para ustedes, ya que si muere, podrían ganar y salvar el reino, pero no podrían volver a su mundo, así que permanece escondida, guardando su energía y solo usando su forma astral".

Silver: "Entonces al final de nuestra misión, ella es la única que puede ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro mundo, pero para ayudarnos a regresar..."

Ember: "Un requisito es que la sociedad de la oscuridad haya sido derrotada, mientras continúe gobernando el reino, su oscuridad lo contamina todo".

Everest: "Y si bien el medio ambiente está contaminado con su oscuridad, no podrá enviarnos de vuelta".

Silver se da vuelta y golpea una piedra, frustrado.

Ember: "Es un círculo vicioso, para salir de esto, debemos cumplir nuestra misión".

Everest: "Y debemos tratar de depender lo menos posible de Bright Lady, para que pueda sobrevivir, no solo para nosotros, sino para todos en el reino".

Silver: (Frustrado) "¡Somos tontos!" Solo hemos estado pensando en regresar, pero no sabíamos que había más antecedentes en toda esta situación. "

Ember se acerca a Silver, lo abraza y besa su mejilla.

Ember: "Tranquilízate, Silver, todos sabemos cómo te sientes".

Everest: "Si bien es cierto que no pertenecemos a este mundo, eso no nos impide ayudar, ¡podemos y debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos!"

Silver: "Tienen razón, esa es la esencia de la patrulla, ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite sin importar nada".

Jenny: "Gracias por entender. Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero esa es la situación".

Silver: "Te garantizo que todos les ayudaremos, pero es claro para mí que no solo debemos aprender nuestras habilidades y descubrir nuestras armas, también debemos aprender algo más en este mundo".

Jenny sonríe al escuchar lo que sus amigos le dicen, ella espera que el reino sea liberado. De repente, Jenny parece sorprendida por algo.

Everest: "Jenny, ¿hay algo mal?

Jenny: "No estoy segura..."

De repente, un grupo de pétalos de Jacaranda comienzan a flotar en el viento, alrededor de Jenny, ella presta atención, como si alguien estuviera hablando con ella. Jenny finalmente se inclina y los pétalos desaparecen con el viento.

Ember: "Jenny, ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

Jenny: "Esa era una amiga, una Dríada, un espíritu de los árboles del bosque, y ella me trajo un mensaje, un grupo de soldados oscuros se dirigen aquí".

Everest: "Eso es serio, deberían estar buscándonos".

Ember: "Si nos encuentran sería desastroso para el pueblo..."

Silver: "Me temo que si vienen a este lugar, es porque saben que estamos aquí, la aldea ya debería estar en riesgo".

Jenny: (con una mirada decidida) "No te preocupes, no llegarán aquí, te lo puedo garantizar".

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabina, Royer está terminando de atender a Shadow, mientras Rubble llega junto a él.

Royer: "Puedes descansar tranquilo joven, este soldado estará bien".

Skye: "Venga, Rubble, no tienes que preocuparte".

Rubble: "Sí, gracias, pero es que él me salvó de ese lobo, y estoy agradecido por eso".

Rubble sonríe sabiendo que Shadow mejorará, sin embargo, se da vuelta para ver a Royer y a su hija Carol, con una mirada confundida.

Rubble: "Señor Royer, Carol, no parecen renuentes a ayudar a Shadow".

Carol: "Y eso de alguna manera te sorprende, ¿verdad?"

Rubble: "Bueno, sí, ya que él es un soldado oscuro".

Royer: "Él no es un soldado oscuro, al menos, ya no".

Todos parecen sorprendidos de escuchar a Royer.

Skye: "Pero tiene todas las características de uno".

Royer: (Sonriendo) "Dime, ¿hubiera tratado un soldado oscuro de salvar la vida de un guerrero de la luz como lo hizo?"

Rocky: "No, no parece probable".

Royer: "¿Un soldado oscuro mostraría arrepentimiento por alguna razón?"

Zuma: "¡Amigo! ¡Supongo que no!"

Royer: "¿Un soldado oscuro pondría en riesgo su vida para salvar la de su supuesto enemigo?"

Tracker: "¡Friends! ¡Eso definitivamente no!"

Royer: (Sonriendo) "¡Ese es mi punto! Puede haber sido parte de los soldados oscuros, sin embargo, ya no es así, y aunque sus técnicas y apariencia son de un soldado oscuro, ha dejado de serlo, mejor aún, él decidió dejar de serlo".

Chase: "Pero eso significa, entonces debe ser buscado por la sociedad de las tinieblas".

Carol: "Lo más probable, pero supongo que estará bien mientras esté ustedes".

Skye: "¿Con nosotros?"

Royer: "Así es, por la forma en que salvó a Rubble, y por lo que hemos podido deducir, no creo que vaya a separarse de ustedes hasta que cumplan su misión".

Rubble: "¡Sí! ¡Entonces va a ser nuestro amigo!"

Royer: (Sonriendo) "Sí, esa es una manera de verlo".

En ese momento, Shadow se sienta en la cama, ha estado escuchando todo en silencio, mientras mira por la ventana, pero parece haber visto algo que no le era agradable de ver.

Rubble: "¿Shadow? No te levantes, todavía estás herido".

Shadow: "No te preocupes por mí, hay algo que tengo que hacer... algo muy urgente..."

 **Bosque del Oeste:**

Cat y Lu siguen luchando, hasta ahora, la lucha parece ser pareja, en este momento, ambos chocan sus espadas, en un duelo de fuerza.

Lu: "Mi querido Cat, eres fuerte y rápido".

Cat: "¡Tus palabras no me distraerán, solo lucha!"

Lu: (con una sonrisa siniestra) "¿Distraerte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, o crees que estás en mi nivel?

En ese momento, dos demonios de fuego saltan hacia Cat, Cat se separa rápidamente de Lu y corta a los dos demonios de fuego, pero eso lo deja expuesto a un ataque de Lu, quien lo patea, arrojándolo contra una roca.

Lu: "No eres tan hábil como antes, y estás solo, no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando te separaste de tu grupo, pero tengo que agradecerte, ya que te dejó como mi presa exclusiva, es _casi_ una lástima que este encuentro termine ".

Una gran llamarada aparece detrás de Lu, mientras que varios demonios de fuego los rodean, y Lu levanta su espada, envolviéndose en grandes llamas negras.

Lu: "Pero como dije, casi... es hora de terminar".

Cat: (pensando) "Lo siento hermanito, no creo que pueda esperarte".

Cuando Cat está a punto de ser atacado, una llamarada intensa viene del cielo, sorprendiendo a Lu y sus Demonios de Fuego.

Lu: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

En el cielo se ve a Melody ayudando a bajar a Ryder con su látigo, mientras Drago lanza una nueva bola de fuego contra Lu.

Melody: (Furiosa) "Si le pones un dedo a Cat, ¡desearás no haber nacido!"

Ryder llega al piso, e inmediatamente con su espada, que se envuelve en su llama blanca, corta a la mitad a otros tres demonios de fuego, después de eso, se pone en posición de combate.

Cat: "No pedí tu ayuda".

Ryder: "Y seguramente no debería ayudarte por qué no lo quieres. Pero sabes algo, incluso si no estamos de acuerdo, a pesar de que hemos luchado entre nosotros, eres mi amigo, no puedo dejarte a tu suerte, y si algo te sucediera, no podría volver a ver a Marshall".

Cat: (Sonriendo) "De todos modos, creo que tenemos varios candidatos aquí para sacar nuestra ira".

Ryder se da vuelta para ver, y se da cuenta de que hay varios demonios de fuego en el área.

Ryder: "¡Bueno, vamos a ver quién corta más de estas... cosas!"

Lu: "No subestimen su suerte, guerreros, todavía no hemos terminado".

Lu levanta su espada nuevamente envuelta en llamas, pero en ese momento, Melody enciende la llama blanca de su látigo, y desde el aire, mientras está en Drago, hace un movimiento y ata su látigo a la espada de Lu.

Melody: "No les vas a hacer nada, tu espada no va a tocarlo".

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Eres una entrometida, pero como quieres jugar, ¡adelante!"

 **Cavernas de la Guardia Delta:**

Marshall, Káiser y Starlock continúan caminando, cuando de repente, Káiser se detiene y hace que sus amigos se detengan.

Starlock: "Káiser, ¿por qué nos detenemos?"

Káiser: "Mira bien esta parte de la cueva..."

Starlock y Marshall hacen lo que les ha pedido su amigo, y descubren los detalles que Káiser quiere mostrarles.

Marshall: "¿Son esas... estalactitas?"

Starlock: "En esta cueva, por la profundidad y la humedad, no es raro que se formen".

Káiser: "No puedo discutir eso, pero estas son estalactitas de hielo, y están ubicadas solo en un área específica de esta cueva".

Marshall: "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

Káiser: "Definitivamente es una trampa, cuando atravesamos esa zona, las estalactitas caerán al menor movimiento, siendo hielo, son más frágiles".

Starlock: "¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Haremos exactamente lo que esperan que hagamos, pasaremos, lo haremos tan rápido como podamos".

Marshall: "¿Hablas en serio?"

Káiser se prepara para comenzar a correr.

Káiser: "¡Muy en serio!"

Starlock: "Creo que era de esperar, entonces, hagámoslo".

Los tres jóvenes se preparan para correr juntos.

Káiser: "Bueno muchachos, a la de tres, una... ¡Dos, tres!"

Los tres comienzan a correr al mismo tiempo, y cuando pisan debajo de las estalactitas, estas comienzan a caer inmediatamente, Marshall cuenta con una buena velocidad, y aunque de repente se resbale, inmediatamente recupera el equilibrio y continúa corriendo. Starlock también es rápido, y en su caso, aprovecha las propiedades mágicas de las botas y los guantes que su hermano le da, lo que le ayuda a esquivar las estalactitas que caen. Káiser, por otro lado, no es tan rápido como sus amigos, sin embargo, utiliza su capacidad de observación para determinar dónde caen las estalactitas, y también aprovecha las que ya están en el suelo para saltar, saltando sobre ellas. Finalmente, los tres jóvenes llegan al final del pasillo de la caverna y caen al suelo, cansados, pero satisfechos de haber tenido éxito.

Starlock: "Chicos, ¡definitivamente no lo volveremos a hacer!"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te pareció divertido?"

Marshall: ¿Divertido? Prefiero que Skye me lleve a volar por Bahía Aventura con el arnés de su helicóptero. "

Starlock: (Confundido) "¿Helicóptero?"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Es un dispositivo para volar en nuestro mundo, luego te lo explicaremos con más detalle".

Los tres se paran y caminan un poco hacia un lago subterráneo.

Marshall: "Y ahora, ¿qué sigue?"

Desconocido: "Nada, han llegado a su destino".

Los tres se vuelven y descubren a la persona que ha estado observándolos.

Starlock: "¿Eres el guardián de este lugar?"

Desconocido: "Así es, soy el que estás buscando".

Inmediatamente, emerge de las sombras, donde los jóvenes pueden verlo, sorprendiendo a uno de ellos.

Starlock: "¡Lord Dylan! ¡No pensé que fuera usted!"

Dylan: "No tienes que ser tan formal amigo mío, así que Bright Lady lo hizo, los invoco de su mundo para que nos ayuden".

Káiser: "Así que estás al tanto de la situación".

Dylan: "Sí, de hecho, y también sé que es urgente que aprendan sus habilidades".

Desde su alforja Dylan saca dos pequeños frascos, y los llena en un pequeño manantial al lado del lago subterráneo, después de eso, se acerca con los jóvenes.

Dylan: "Káiser y Marshall, los dos deberían beber esto".

Pero inmediatamente, Starlock se para frente a sus amigos, impidiéndoles tomar los frascos.

Starlock: "Un momento, Dylan, el entrenamiento mágico es largo, tiene lugar durante años, pero necesitan sus habilidades ahora, supongo que ya lo sabes, así que tengo claro que debes actuar de inmediato. Mi hermano me enseñó en ese momento que la magia con los atajos es peligrosa, entonces... "

Dylan sonríe y decide contarles lo que Starlock quiere saber.

Dylan: "Es correcto Starlock, no podemos hacer un entrenamiento formal, pero podemos darles sus habilidades de inmediato, pero el método es arriesgado, este es el agua del conocimiento, sus propiedades mágicas en pequeñas cantidades ayudan a obtener habilidades mágicas especiales , pero una dosis como estas jarras ayudará a quienes la toman a adquirir sus habilidades mágicas como hechicero si son las personas adecuadas, pero si no son las personas adecuadas, podría causarles la muerte, incluso si son las indicadas, tomarlas les causará un dolor indescriptible.

Los tres jóvenes están en silencio, pensando en lo que acaban de escuchar.

Starlock: (Preocupado) "No estoy seguro de que deberían hacerlo".

Marshall: (sonriendo) "Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacerlo".

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "¡Estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, después de todo, es para ayudar a nuestros amigos!"

Starlock está a punto de hablar, pero al ver la determinación de Káiser y Marshall, se detiene, sabe que deben hacerlo. Káiser y Marshall toman los frascos y se preparan para beberlos.

Dylan: "Starlock, si quieres irte un momento, lo entenderé".

Starlock: "No Dylan, me quedaré con mis amigos, estaré a su lado".

Dylan: "Está bien, pero te advierto, los verás sufrir, el dolor, como dije, será indescriptible, y en tu caso, será como ver sufrir a tu hermano, y no serás capaz de hacer nada ayudarlo. "

Starlock: (Sonriendo) "Pero, estoy haciendo algo, estoy a su lado, y aunque él no sea mi hermano, quiero que sea mi amigo, y tampoco los dejaré en paz".

Dylan: "Está bien, pero por favor, trata de estar tranquilo".

Dylan y Starlock se paran a un lado, y Marshall y Káiser se preparan para beber el contenido de los frascos.

Káiser: "Bien Marshall, adelante".

Marshall: "Salud, Káiser".

Ambos beben el contenido de los frascos, y de inmediato los tiran al suelo, rompiéndose inmediatamente, e inmediatamente caen al suelo, sosteniéndose el estómago, mientras comienzan a gritar de dolor.

Káiser: "AAAAAAHG".

Marshall: "¡Todo mi cuerpo arde! AAAAAAHG"

Starlock solo los ve, sabe que no puede intervenir, pero verlos sufrir de esa manera es muy difícil, no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras observa la escena.

 **Lago Cristal, límites con el bosque oriental:**

Un grupo de soldados oscuros se acerca al Lago Cristal, pero cuando llegan al borde del bosque, Jenny los está esperando.

Jenny: "Veo que quieren problemas con este hermoso lago, pero sus habitantes no quieren eso, les sugiero que se vayan de este lugar".

Detrás de los soldados viene su líder, él es uno de los miembros de la sociedad de la oscuridad, su nombre es Bold Glare, un soldado de baja estatura, de cabello blanco y de ojos verdes, pero aunque su imagen no sea aterradora, es un comandante muy cruel en la Sociedad Oscura, es un rastreador experto, pero también es un guerrero con una habilidad más a su favor.

Jenny: "Bold Glare, debería haber sabido que eras tú".

Bold Glare: "Jenny, la guerrera Ada del bosque, te sugiero que te rindas, este lugar está condenado de todos modos".

En ese momento, Silver aparece y golpea a Bold Glare en la cara, quien se sorprende al verlo.

Silver: "No me importa quién eres, o qué habilidades tienes, no dejaré que te acerques más a este lugar".

Junto con Silver llegaron Everest y Ember, que se pararon a su lado, mirando al Guerrero Oscuro, quien se levantó algo sorprendido.

Bold Glare: (Sonriendo) "Así que los rumores son ciertos, los guerreros de la luz han regresado, y en este momento, me paro frente el hijo traidor de Lord Gloom".

Silver se confunde con lo que acaba de escuchar, pero en ese momento, Jenny se para frente a él, saca su espada corta y la envuelve en su blanca llama.

Jenny: "Ten cuidado con lo que estás planeando Bold Glare".

Shadow: "¡Espera!"

Todos giran y ven a Shadow acercarse, quien empuña una larga lanza que se envuelve en llamas negras y se acerca a Bold Glare.

Bold Glare: "Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, estoy encontrando varios traidores".

Shadow: "Lo que hemos hecho en la sociedad de las tinieblas es imperdonable, no te permitiré tocar a ninguno de los guerreros de la luz".

Bold Glare: "¿Y crees que te aceptarán? ¡No seas ridículo! Especialmente cuando saben lo que realmente eres".

Shadow: "¡Cállate!"

Silver: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Bold Glare: "El soldado al que has estado ayudando no es ni más ni menos que un hombre-lobo".

Todo el mundo está asombrado de escuchar eso, mientras que Shadow simplemente cierra los ojos, esperando el posible rechazo, pero en cambio, escucha el grito enojado de Rubble, que lo ha seguido.

Rubble: "¡Y que si es un hombre-lobo! ¡Eso no nos importa! ¡Él es nuestro amigo! ¡Y no vamos a permitir que le pongas una mano encima!"

Detrás de Rubble, aparece Carol, que lo siguió y se acerca a Jenny.

Carol: "Bold Glare, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías en el lago, pero no llegarás al pueblo, ni tú ni ningún otro de tu ejército".

Carol también ha sido entrenada en brujería, después de todo, su padre es un sanador y un soldado, así que Jenny y Carol se unen, y recitan ciertas palabras en voz baja, y de repente, un montón de arbustos espinosos que Jenny ha convocado aparecen, comenzando a rodear todo el terreno del lago, separando a los guerreros oscuros de los guerreros de la luz. Al mismo tiempo, Carol ha lanzado un hechizo de aura repelente, que no permite la entrada a nadie de la sociedad de la oscuridad. Bold Glare se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo, por lo que saca su arma, un gran martillo, que está envuelto en llamas negras, Bold Glare, a pesar de su tamaño, es un guerrero experto en magia de hielo capaz de controlarlo a voluntad, inmediatamente Invoca varios bloques de hielo, comienza a acomodarlos y saltar sobre ellos para alcanzar a sus enemigos, pero es interceptado por Shadow y su lanza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Bold Glare intenta golpearlo con su martillo, pero Shadow logra esquivarlo y golpea su lanza llameante en el bloque de hielo donde Bold Glare está de pie, cayendo al suelo, Jenny usa sus habilidades como Ada del bosque. Provoca varias ramas del los árboles cercanos se arrojan como lanzas, que ella, con su espada corta, envuelve en llamas blancas, Bold Glare y sus hombres se ven obligados a esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo, se alejan, y permiten la barrera Creado por Jenny y Carol se completa, impidiéndoles completamente llegar a ellos.

Soldado oscuro: "Lord Bold Glare?"

Bold Glare apunta su mirada hacia el soldado sorprendido y su mano también, haciendo que se congelara instantáneamente.

Bold Glare: "Soldados, volvamos al castillo, no podremos entrar en este lugar... Y traed al inútil que se congela, si al regreso sobrevive, lo liberaré".

Los soldados de Bold Glare cumplen las órdenes de su líder, y se retiran del lugar. Los guerreros de la luz a través de la barrera de Aura y Espinas, suspiran aliviados de estar a salvo.

Ember: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Jenny: "No volverán, saben que no podrán pasar, al menos, no a Lago Cristal".

Silver: "¿Cómo nos localizaron? No creo que hayan venido por casualidad a este lugar".

Por un momento permanecen en silencio, hasta que Jenny saca sus conclusiones.

Jenny: "Cuando Lu localizaba a mi hermano, determinaron nuestra ubicación en función de hacia dónde íbamos".

Ember: "¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?"

Shadow se acerca a Jenny y hace una pregunta.

Shadow: "Tú y tu hermano enfrentaron a Howl Gray y Dark Storm, ¿o estoy equivocado?"

Jenny: (Sorprendida) "¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso tiene sentido, Dark Storm mordió el sable de Drake, lo contaminó con su aura oscura!"

Rubble: "¿Qué significa eso?"

Carol: "Ese Howl Grey y su invocación Dark Storm pueden rastrear el sable de Drake".

Silver: "Esto es extremadamente serio, volvamos a la cabaña, creo que es hora de tomar una decisión".

 **Bosque del Oeste:**

Los guerreros de la luz todavía luchan contra Lu y sus demonios de fuego, Ryder y Cat continúan atacando a los demonios de fuego, pero parecen interminables, mientras Melody y Drago atacan desde el aire, combinando sus ataques de látigo y bengalas, pero Lu no parece rendirse.

Lu: "Mi querida Domadora, ¿por qué no te rindes de inmediato?"

Melody: "Sabes, esa es una opción que no tomaré, Drago!"

Drago: "Veo que este guerrero oscuro es detestable, le daré una cálida respuesta a sus actos".

Drago lanza tres bolas de fuego, que se dirigen girando hacia Lu, pero él las recibe con su espada y las disuelve en el aire.

Lu: "Mi querida Domadora, me diviertes, recuerda que soy un Hechicero de Fuego".

Melody: "Te daré más en qué pensar".

Mientras tanto, Cat y Ryder intentan acercarse a Lu, pero los demonios del Fuego lo hacen difícil.

Ryder: "He destruido al menos 30 de estas cosas, y continúan apareciendo".

Cat: (Sonriendo) "Entonces estoy ganando, voy por 33 de estos seres".

Lu: "¿No lo han entendido? Mientras destruyes a 2 de mis subordinados, ¿yo genero cinco más?"

Cat: "Entonces, solo deberíamos destruirlos más rápido".

Lu: "Ustedes dos pueden ser muy hábiles, pero no recuerdan sus otras habilidades, la única que ofrece una batalla interesante es mi dulce y _Querida Domadora_ ".

Melody: "¡Deja de llamarme así!"

Melody lanza un ataque con su látigo al mismo tiempo que Drago ataca con una bola de fuego, golpea la bola de fuego, el látigo lo sopla, generando el nuevo ataque de Melody, la LLUVIA DE LLAMAS. Este ataque toma a Lu por sorpresa, quien solo logra esquivar las llamas, pero se ve en la necesidad de usar un escudo de fuego. "

Lu: "Sorprendentemente, veo que mi querido Tamer recuerda uno de sus mejores ataques, eso la hace más atractiva".

Cat, al oír lo que Lu dijo, se enfurece, corre hacia él y lo ataca con la espada de Drake, Lu lo bloquea, pero Cat logra darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Lu, arrojándolo a un árbol.

Cat: "¡Aléjate de ella, gusano!"

Lu sonríe, e inmediatamente golpea con su mano izquierda en el suelo, causando una explosión de calor, que atrapa a Cat contra otras rocas, Ryder corre inmediatamente y ayuda a Cat a levantarse.

Lu: "En realidad, no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo".

Ryder: "¡¿Qué clase de loco es este?!"

Cat: "Uno que no nos ganará".

Mientras tanto, en la cueva que se escondieron, Drake se encuentra, aunque débil por el veneno de Lu, no está dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigos arriesgan su vida.

Drake: (Adolorido) "No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que salir y ayudarlos".

De repente, Drake se da cuenta de que el agua en los charcos de la caverna comienza a juntarse, y comienza a girar en remolino, más y más rápido, hasta que de repente, esta se encuentra en el techo de la caverna, y Starlock, Marshall y Káiser caen, aterrizando uno encima del otro.

Káiser: "Ok, definitivamente necesitamos más práctica en esto".

Marshall: (Sonriendo) "Bueno, para ser la primera vez, no salió tan mal".

Starlock: "Si llegamos a nuestro destino completos, entonces es un éxito".

Drake: (Adolorido) "¿Starlock? ¿Eres tú?"

Starlock: "Que tal Drake, es un placer volver a verte, pero supongo que no en estas circunstancias".

Drake: (Adolorido) "Amigos, es Lu... él es..."

Starlock: "Tranquilo Drake, le daremos su lección, pero ahora, debes quedarte aquí".

En ese momento, Starlock salió de la cueva, pero Marshall y Káiser se quedaron para ayudar a Drake.

Káiser: "Ok Marshall, tú limpia el veneno de su sangre y yo curaré su cuerpo".

Marshall: "De acuerdo, Káiser".

Drake: "¿Ustedes pueden hacer eso?"

Marshall: "Si Drake, pero sugeriría que intentes resistir".

Káiser: "Utilizaremos dos hechizos de curación al mismo tiempo en ti, y no creo que sea una experiencia agradable".

Drake: "Adelante muchachos, supongo que será lo mejor".

Marshall pone una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Drake, mientras que Káiser pone su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Marshall: "Venenum Expellere!"

Káiser: "Mysterium Sanitatem!"

Dentro de la caverna los gritos se escuchan mientras Drake se cura de forma emergente. Mientras tanto, Starlock llega al sitio de la batalla y tiene fijo su objetivo, corre rápidamente y está ubicado al lado de Cat.

Starlock: "Lo siento, pero necesito esta espada".

Cat: "¿El sable?"

Starlock toma el sable de Drake, y lo coloca en el suelo, inmediatamente toma su espada, esta está envuelta en llamas blancas.

Starlock: (Gritando) "¡Esto termina ahora!"

Starlock, para sorpresa de todos, da un golpe tangente con su espada al sable de Drake, el cual se rompe en muchos pedazos, al hacerlo, sale humo negro del sable, y se dispersa en el aire. "

Lu: (Furioso) "¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho insolente mocoso?!"

Starlock: "He eliminado los medios por los cuales nos seguías, alguien me dijo que Dark Storm le dejó un regalo a Drake en su sable, así que me libré de él".

Mientras Marshall y Káiser recibieron sus habilidades mágicas en las cuevas del conocimiento de la Guardia Delta, Dylan le dijo que el sable de Drake estaba contaminado por el aura negativa de Dark Storm, que Howl Gray pudo rastrearlo, y la única forma de cortar ese rastreo fue desafortunadamente destruir el sable de Drake. "

Lu: "¡Esto lo vas a pagar con tu vida!"

De repente, tres bombas de humo explotan frente a Lu, cegándolo por un momento, pero Lu puede ver tres pequeños Kunais dirigiéndose hacia él. Lu salta y esquiva, y nota que un guerrero aparece entre los árboles.

Drake: "¡Rata miserable! ¡Sí, así que nos encontraste! ¡Pero te arrepentirás!"

Lu: "¿Así que sobreviviste a mi veneno? Entonces te salvaste métodos mágicos".

De repente, se ve que una gran roca levita y es arrojada hacia él. Lu usó su espada para cortarla, y mira a quién la arrojó, ve a Káiser, que tiene su mano izquierda hacia Lu, y con su mano derecha sostiene una pequeña lanza de plata, que también está envuelta en llamas blancas.

Káiser: (Enojado) "Esa era la aureola de la levitación, se puede utilizar para eliminar objetos del camino, o en este caso, para eliminar los bichos no deseados".

Lu: "No me hagas reír gusano, solo tengo que llamar a mi ejército de demonios de fuego".

Marshall: (Gritando) "¡No! ¡No lo harás!"

Lu se vuelve hacia donde escuchó el grito, solo para terminar mojado y estrellarse contra las rocas por una corriente de agua, que ha invocado a Marshall, usando un hechizo de agua.

Lu: (susurrando) "Maldición, el hechicero del agua otra vez".

Melody: "Ahora que estamos juntos, vamos a darle una lección".

Starlock: "¡Pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho!"

Cat: "Ya no eres tan valiente. ¿O sí?

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Dejaremos este juego por ahora, tendremos otras oportunidades para divertirnos".

Aparece un agujero oscuro al pie de Lu, y comienza a hundirse en él.

Ryder: "¡Miserable! ¡No escaparás!"

Todos intentan atacar a Lu, pero sus ataques son repelidos por un escudo de aura oscura.

Lu: "Pero recuerden Guerreros de la Luz, en este momento, nosotros, la Sociedad de la Oscuridad, sabemos más de ustedes, que ustedes mismos".

Lu desaparece del lugar, dejando a los inquietos guerreros, porque lo que les ha dicho es real.

Cat: "Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora debo continuar mi viaje solo".

Ryder: (Enojado) "¡Por mí hazlo! ¡No te necesitamos!"

En ese momento, Káiser usa su hechizo de Aura en Ryder presionándolo contra un árbol, mientras que Marshall, molesto, usa un hechizo de agua similar que inmoviliza a su hermano y le quita el cuchillo.

Káiser: "¡Suficiente ustedes dos!

Marshall: "¡Separamos el grupo una vez! ¡Y mira cómo terminó!"

Káiser: "Ambos tienen razón, Cat. ¡Es verdad que no deberíamos mezclarnos con el mundo!

Marshall: "¡Pero eso no nos impide ser amigos!"

Káiser: "Ryder, tenemos que ser más objetivos, siempre he respetado lo que dices, pero esta vez, tenemos que escuchar, pensar por un momento".

Marshall: "Y Cat, sé que en tu entrenamiento aprendes a trabajar solo y no interactúas con nadie en tus misiones, pero en este mundo, es conveniente ser amigos de la gente".

Káiser: "Y Cat tiene razón, muchos saben que no somos los guerreros originales, pero no sabremos a quién deberíamos de estar preparado para explicar la situación".

Marshall: "Pero no podemos trabajar solos, como dijo Lu, no sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber, al menos no todavía".

Drake, Starlock y Melody escuchan atentamente la conversación. Ryder y Cat están solos en silencio, pensando en lo que les han dicho.

Ryder: "Está bien, lo entiendo, Cat, ¿hacemos una tregua? Prometo ser más objetivo y escuchar tus consejos".

Cat: "De todos modos, acepto la tregua, también sé que necesitamos conocer este mundo y sus diversas situaciones... Pero eso no me impedirá decir las cosas que debes escuchar, te gusten o no".

Ryder: "Temía que dijeras eso... lo acepto".

Káiser y Marshall suspiran de alivio, no estaban seguros de que esta acción sea el resultado de sus palabras.

Ryder: "Chicos... ahora, ¿podrían liberarnos?"

Cat: "¿O tal vez planean continuar mostrando sus nuevas habilidades?"

Marshall: "Sí, de inmediato".

Marshall y Káiser liberan a Ryder y Cat, mientras que Ryder estrecha la mano de Kaiser, Cat agarrado por el cuello a su hermano, jugando con su cabeza. Mientras Starlock recoge las piezas del sable de Drake.

Starlock: (Triste) "Drake, lamento haber arruinado tu espada".

Drake: "No te preocupes Starlock, sé que era necesario, nunca se me ocurrió que era la raíz de nuestros problemas".

Starlock: "Pero hay una manera de restaurar, con estas piezas, en la Ciudad de los Elfos se puede reparar o incluso mejorar".

Drake sonríe ante las noticias, después de todo, su espada es parte de él.

Melody se acerca a Drago para agradecerle.

Melody: (Sonriendo) "¡Estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda, suprema lagartija arrogante!"

Drago: "Niña narcisista, gracias, después de todo, puede que tengas esperanza".

Después de decir eso, Drago desaparece en un instante.

Melody: (Sonriendo) "Creo que esa es su forma de decir cualquier cosa".

Cat se acerca a Melody se acerca.

Melody: "Así que sí estabas preocupado por mí".

Cat: "Melody, yo..."

En ese momento, Melody le aplica una llave en su brazo derecho a Cat.

Melody: (Sonriendo) "Pero si vuelves a asustarme así, tu bonito brazo sufrirá las consecuencias".

Cat: "¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo entiendo!"

Ryder: "Está bien, tal vez deberíamos volver a la cabaña".

Drake: (Con rostro sombrío) "No podemos..."

Todos menos Starlock, se dan vuelta para ver a Drake sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir.

Káiser: "Perdón... ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Drake: "Dije que no podemos regresar".

Cat: "¿Y por qué, en nombre de todas las estrellas, no podemos volver?"

Starlock: "Por Lu, conoce nuestra ubicación, y probablemente sabría de dónde venimos; si regresamos, arriesgamos a la aldea... y al resto del equipo".

Marshall: (asustado) "Están bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Drake: "Lamento decir que no".

Káiser: "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Ryder: "Continuaremos nuestro camino, ocultos, a la Ciudad de los Elfos".

Melody: "¿En serio, Ryder?"

Cat: "Ryder tiene razón, debemos continuar, los otros son buenos, tienen el mapa, y Silver y Chase están a cargo, podemos confiar en ellos".

Drake: "¡Dame un minuto!"

Drake se acerca a un árbol, coloca una mano sobre él y luego regresa al grupo.

Drake: "Jenny es una Hada guerrera del bosque, recibirá mi mensaje".

Cat: "Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada más aquí".

Ryder: "Bien, empecemos".

El grupo comienza a viajar a la Ciudad de los Elfos, esperando encontrarse allí con amigos.

 **Lago Cristal:**

Jenny tiene un pétalo en la mano, está concentrada y lo deja volar con el aire.

Jenny: "Nuestros amigos están bien, pero no pueden regresar, así que se dirigen a la Ciudad de los Elfos, allí los encontraremos".

Katie: "Entonces debemos comenzar de inmediato".

Todos montando sus caballos, Shadow monta temporalmente al caballo de Melody, y está al lado de Rubble, pero deja a una persona más en su yegua blanca, a Carol.

Silver: "Carol, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Carol: "Estoy cansada de tener miedo, ayudaré en su misión, mi hermano está trabajando, ¡yo también lo haré!"

Royer se acerca a su hija, y le da un saco medicinal, su contenido un misterio para los demás.

Royer: "Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, este es el equipo que necesitas. ¡Todos, tengan cuidado!"

Chase: "Agradecemos su ayuda, Sr. Royer. ¡Arriba, chicos!".

Todos partieron hacia la Ciudad de los Elfos, para reencontrarse nuevamente. "

 **Castillo del Reino Aventura:**

Lu regresó al Castillo, donde lo espera Gloom.

Gloom: "Lu, ¿te diviertes?"

Lu: "Fue una experiencia... digamos educativa".

Gloom: (Sonriendo ominosamente) "Eso significa que encontraste algo".

Lu: (Sonriendo) "Sí, descubrí algo. Encontré algo muy interesante".

 **Extremo Noroccidental del Reino.**

Napo, Nahiara y Kenji caminan lentamente por la entrada de un pueblo… o al menos, lo que queda de un pueblo. Los tres de ven sumamente afectados por la imagen delante de ellos.

Nahiara: "Pero… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?"

Napo mira a su alrededor, no tiene palabras para confortar a sus dos hermanos menores, ellos simplemente miran todo sintiéndose mal.

Kenji: "No… no…"

Kenji cae de rodillas, y comienza a golpear con su puño derecho el suelo, mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, simplemente grita de impotencia.

Kenji: (Gritando) "¿Por qué? ¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!"

Napo y Nahiara abrazan a su hermano, los tres están sumamente dolidos, y sorprendidos, delante de ellos, el pueblo simplemente se encuentra completamente devastado, casas destruidas, algunas aun con fuego, y un enorme letrero delante de ellos, el cual, Napo lee en voz alta.

Napo: "Este es un ejemplo para todos, si apoyas a los guerreros de la luz, y traicionas al reino, solo te espera… la muerte…"

Nahiara tiembla por la impresión, Kenji siente un terrible odio contra la sociedad de la oscuridad, Napo, al ser el mayor de ellos tres, trata de confortarlos, pero el, por primera vez en su vida… tiene miedo, pero no de la sociedad de la oscuridad.

Napo: "Hermanos… Continuemos, debemos buscar donde pasar la noche, por favor, tranquilícense, estarán bien… yo…"

Napo no continua hablando, los tres se ponen de pie a buscar un refugio para la noche, pero Napo, después de leer ese letrero, solo puede pensar en sus hermanos, al grado de que no se da cuenta de que ellos tres son vigilados por dos flancos, en dos direcciones diferentes, dos supervivientes de esa devastación los observan, pero Napo no lo sabe… el solo quiere… que sus hermanos estén a salvo.

 **Notas del autor: ¡Y aquí está! ¡El quinto capítulo de esta nueva aventura! Esperamos que lo disfrutes, ¡la emoción comienza!**

 **Y díganme, queridos lectores, ¿les gustaría ver a uno de sus OC en esta aventura? Podría ser cualquier habitante del Reino, podría ser alguien que quiera ayudar, o tal vez alguien que quiera dar problemas. Si es así, cuéntanos solo a mí o a Cat. Solo dinos tu nombre, tus habilidades y tu descripción.**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. A. Nightfall están… Fuera!**

 **Jesús. Es. Amor.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


End file.
